TWO many problems but only ONE solution
by Yudi50Different
Summary: Chloe has more then the order to deal with. What happenes when her mom finds out and kicks her out? Can she fix her friendship with Alek? When she has to pick between her love and her mom who will she pick?
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own the nine lives of chloe king.**

CHLOE (POV)

Everything was going wrong, I can't handle this alone. The one person that I know I can talk to is mad at me now. Every relationship that is important to me is falling apart. I'm left with Amy, Paul and Jasmine. Don't get me wrong I love them but sometimes it's hard to talk to them. Amy and Paul spend the major part of a conversation making love eyes at each other and well Jasmine is like her mom. I'm left with Alek but after what happened last night and the conversation at school today he is not going to talk to me. I go back and think about that night and everything that happened and know that things should have gone differently.

For those who don't know Alek and I kissed, Brian came and saw. I opened my big mouth and said that the kiss was nothing. I hurt Brian and Alek, at school I tried to talk to Alek but he was being defensive and I understand. I shouldn't have said that, that kiss meant more to me that he could imagine but I don't know how to tell me.

I left school early, I needed to clear my head and think about how I was going to fix this problem with Alek. I can deal with Brian being mad at me, for a strange reason it doesn't bother me as much as I thought but Alek that I can't stand. I got home and texted Jasmine letting her know that I was there and safe. I heard a sound coming from my mom's room and I went to see. My mom was at work and he car wasn't outside so who could it be? I kicked the door open and walked in with my eyes as slits and my claws out, just to find the one person I didn't want to find out my secret. My mom

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked

"Chloe? My god what are you?" she asked, I stepped towards her but she stepped back. I could see in her eyes she was scared of me.

"I can explain mom, it's not what it looks like" I said

"Really? Looks like your half cat" she said

"Well ok it does look like that but I'm still Chloe, your daughter" I said

"Explain" she said

"Alright but once I'm done don't make a choice right away think about it. If you don't want me here then I understand and I'll leave but just take time to process" I said, she just nodded

I start to explain to her everything about Mai. Me being the Uniter, Alek, Jasmine and everything even the Order. She just sat there not saying a word.

"Chloe, I'm sorry but this is too much to handle. I will think about it but for now pack a few things and go to Amy's I need time alone" she said

"You're asking me to leave?" I asked holding back tears I know I said I would understand but it hurts to hear it.

"Yes Chloe I need you to leave. Give me till tomorrow and I will call you to tell you what my choice is" she said, I nodded and packed a few things. I got in my car a drove to the one place that I know I could be safe. Valentinas.

"Chloe? Why aren't you in school?" she asked when she opened the door.

"Valentina I need to talk to you" I said, she nodded and motioned for me to sit down. I did.

I started to tell her everything that happened with my mom and I know that she didn't agree on me telling her. But she just nodded and didn't say anything.

"Chloe, I'm sorry you are going through this but I guess it's for the best. I know it sounds harsh and please don't take it that way but now your mom will be safe." She said

"I know but it still hurts, she's my mom or well the only one I know" I said

"That's understandable. You can stay here as long as you like, we are here to help you Chloe not just protect you" she said

"I guess you guys are my family away from family" I said trying to smile

"I guess we are" she said smiling, Valentina smiling? That was a first.

"I need to get ready for a work in a little bit" I said

"Well I guess we can move Jasmine to the big room and you can have hers, one thing her and Alek have joint bathrooms so lock your door when you shower" she told me, I just nodded

"For now go to the guest room and rest there, they should be here before you leave to work" she told me

"Ok, thank you" I said and got up to get ready

I noticed that school was out already so I started to get ready for work when I heard the front door open and close.

"Jasmine, Alek please come here for a moment" Valentina said, I guess she was going to tell them what happened. A few minutes later Jasmine knocked on the door.

"Come in Jasmine" I said finishing getting my things

"Hey my mom said that something happened between you and your mom. Everything ok?" she asked. I guess Valentina didn't tell them well on my walk to work I can fill her in.

"Yeah I'll tell you on my way to work" I said grabbing my bad and heading out with Jasmine following.

"Chloe it can't be that bad" she said, she had no idea.

I walked into the living to find Alek sitting in the kitchen

"Chloe! Come one tell me something" she said. I could tell that even if he wasn't looking at me directly he was looking at me through the side of his eyes just like I was looking at him.

"Jasmine, my mom kicked me out when I told her I was Mai, happy? Can we go now?" I asked holding back the tears again. Jasmine was frozen and Alek turned to look at me.

"Fine, I'll meet you there" I said and left to work. This was too much my mom, Alek. I just hope I don't have to deal with Brian and the order too.

ALEK (POV)

During school Aunt Val texted us saying that Chloe was at the house and she needed to talk to us, to go straight home when we get out. I asked Jasmine if she knew anything but Jasmine said Chloe texted her earlier saying she was home not at Valentinas. We went straight home after school, as soon as we walked through the door Aunt Val call us to her office.

"Yes" we said

"Something happened between Chloe and her mom so she's going to stay with us a few days. Jasmine your going to have the guest room and Chloe is going to be using your old room" she said

"Mom, if Chloe is only going to be here a few days why do we have to change rooms?" Jasmine asked her, I wanted to know as well.

"Just do it in time she will tell what's going on" she said

We both nodded and walked out. Jasmine went to talk to Chloe while I went to eat something. I heard them coming out of the hall but I didn't look at them, I just kept eating. I was still mad at Chloe for what happened but I knew that it being Chloe I wasn't going to stay mad long.

"Chloe come on tell me something" Jasmine said standing next to the couch. Chloe was by the door already.

"Jasmine, my mom kicked me out when I told her I was Mai, happy? Can we go now?" she said. Jasmine just stood there. I turned to look at her because I couldn't believe what she just said.

"Fine, I'll meet you there" she said and walked out. Once the door was closed we were taken out of the frozen state we were in.

"I'll go" Jasmine said and ran after. I know what Chloe's going through, tonight I would talk to her. It's hard to go through that alone and have no one to talk to.

"Alek" Valentina said

I turned to find her in the hall way with some bags

"I have to go to New York for a few days please behave and watch over Chloe, you know how something like this can affect someone. Be there for her I know she would like that" she said before getting her bags to leaving.

My parents kicked me out when they found out I was Mai, its hard to have people you care about turn their backs on you. I won't do that to Chloe, she hurt me but she is still my friend and I rather have that then nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own the nine lives of chloe king, but i love writting about it.. especally chloe and alek.**

CHLOE (POV)

I couldn't really concentrate at work, everything was so messed up. My mom needed time to think about everything I told her, Alek still wasn't talking to me, and I still had to worry about the Order.

"Hey Chloe" I heard someone say from behind me. I was lost in thought and I didn't hear the bell on the door. I turned around to find Brian.

"Hello Brian" I said

"I just thought we might talk about what happened last night. I shouldn't have reacted like that we are just…. Friends" he said

"Yeah we are" I said, he looked hurt but again it didn't really bother me that much.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry" he said

"Look Brian if you don't mind I have some things to fix and I'm kind of busy so I don't have time to talk" I said turning to walk to the counter.

"Do you like him?" he asked me. I turned to face him and I could see Jasmine looking at me from the coffee shop.

"Yeah I do" I said. I guess I said it more to myself then to him but I said it out loud.

"Does he know?" he asked

"No he doesn't but I'm hoping he gives me the chance to tell him" I said

"Well I guess I never really had a chance did I?" he asked

"Brian it wasn't that. There are things about me that you don't know and Alek does. He does things, that well you wont do. The night you dropped me off to meet my friend and then you left. That same night Alek did something for me. He went to see how my mom was and stayed there until I got home." I said

"But Chloe I returned for you" he said stepping close, thank Basset that the counter was in the way

"Brian you came to give me my phone, you didn't actually wait. I'm sorry but if it would have been Alek, he would have waited for me. He protects me, makes me feel safe, he's sweet, nice, caring, cocky, but he always knows how to make me smile. Plus I like being around him" I said, he just nodded.

"I understand and he's your age" he said smiling

"Yeah that to. Thank you but I have to close up now. See you around" I said

"Yeah around" he said sad.

I closed and locked the doors, I finished up everything before getting my bag and walking over to Jasmine. But she wasn't there, I thought maybe she went to the bathroom so I waited at the table she was sitting at. Then I get a text message from here

**From: Jasmine**

**I'm outside**

**To: Jasmine**

**Be there in a few**

I turned to walk out and ran right into some ones chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going and I'm a little lost…." I looked up to find the face I have missed to see.

"Alek? What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came to tell you that Jasmine is waiting outside" he said

"Yeah she just texted me" I said

"Ok then, lets go. We have training" he said

"God, this cant get any worst" I said, I just heard him laugh. _Thank you Basset for giving me my friends back._

"So lets head to the same park and work on some hand to hand" Jasmine said.

We ran to the park and where there for a good 4 hours, I was dead and I needed a bed fast. Everything in my body hurts.

"Good Chloe, your doing good" Jasmine said

"Thanks, I have good teachers. Though some are better then others" I said with a side smile while looking at Alek

"No way teasing is my job" he said sitting on the grass, Jasmine laughed

"Lets head home" she said and turned to run

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute, before going to your house" I said sitting down where Alek was. They came and sat next to me.

"Yeah what's up Chloe?" Jasmine said

I started to tell them everything that happened with my mom and how I had to tell her I was Mai.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry your going through this" Jasmine said

"I'm sorry to Chloe" Alek said looking at me.

"Thanks you guys, I talked to Valentina and told you that you guys are my family away from my family" I said smiling at them. The both smiled back.

"Alek can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked looking down at my hands

"Yeah Chloe you can talk me about anything" he said

"Well I'll meet you guys at home ok? Don't get there late" Jasmine said before getting up and running.

ALEK (POV)

I was left alone with Chloe and I noticed that she was a little frantic. I thought she looked cute, she was playing with her fingers.

"Chloe" I said, she looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Alek I know that your still mad at me but I just wanted to tell you something. I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you. I rather die again then hurt you" she said

"Chloe don't say that, your lives are to important" I said

"But your more important, your important to me" she said, I had to smile I couldn't believe that she was saying that.

"Alek, I saw Brian today. He came to the store" she said, I hate that human always in the way

"And?" I said

"I told him that I have feelings for you and that you do more for me then he could ever do. I'm sorry it took me this long and I'm super sorry that I said that the kiss meant nothing when it meant a whole lot to me" she said looking down.

Here I was sitting next to the most amazing girl I have ever met and cared about for more than 2 years. She was the one and only girl that I ever truly wanted and now she wants me.

"Cant resist me? Can you?" I asked with a smirk

"No I cant" she said smiling and blushing

"I know, I'm hot and sexy" I said still smirking

"Your not that hot, come down from Cloud 9" she said hitting my arm. I laughed.

"You know I am, not one came keep away from me. Look at me" I said laughing, she started laughing

"Ok Macho Man, lets go before Jasmine sends hunters out to get us" she said standing up, I got up and walked close to her. She looked up at me and smiled

"Ok I have made a foul out of myself enough tonight came we go" she said looking down

I put my hand under her chin to make her look at me.

"No you didn't, you said how you felt that takes guts" I said

"Yeah" she said and turned to walk away, I grabbed her wrist and turned her back to face me.

"Chloe, I'm not done. I want you to know that I have feelings for you too, I have since the first day I saw and they never changed, I'm falling for you Chloe King" I said getting closer to her.

"I'm falling for you too Alek" she said before I out my lips on hers.

Her lips were soft and fit perfect in mine. She tasted like strawberries, I passed my tongue on her bottom lip and she opens. We fought to take the upper hand but I won. The kissed did last long but it was longer then the first and a lot sweeter. My hands where on her hips and she had her hands tangled in my hair. We pulled away for air but let our foreheads touch, while breathing in each others scents.

"Lets get home" I said looking at her, she smiled and nodded

"Lets get home" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own the nine lives of chloe king.**

CHLOE (POV)

Once we got to their house Jasmine was already in pajamas.

"Hey guys took you long enough? Did I miss something?" she asked

"No" we both said

"Then why can't you stop smiling Alek? Chloe, why are you blushing?" she said getting up and walking closer to us. We both stood there just looking at her, Alek looked at me and I just smiled and looked away.

"Fine, we kissed" I said

"Chloe!" Alek said

"I was going to tell her, but I wanted to make her suffer some more" he said with a smirk

"God, Alek your suck a child" Jasmine said, I laughed at how much she can be like her mother

"Where is Valentina?" I asked looking around

"She went on a trip to New York, she'll be back in a few days" Jasmine said walking back to the living room.

"Oh, Chloe everything is already set in the room and your things have been already moved there. So follow me" she said, we walked down the hall and passed a dark blue room which I was guessing was Alek's room.

"This is your new room" she said opening the door. It was amazing a 50 inch TV on the wall, light purple paint on the walls, and dark purple bed covers on I might add a queen bed.

"Wow Jasmine this room is amazing" I said looking around

"Yeah I thought the color was a good choice and the furniture picked black was a good contras" she said

"ok designer, w.e you say" I said smiling

"So you like it?" Alek asked from a door that was next to the desk in the room.

"Yeah, it's amazing" I said

"And I heard the neighbor is hot" he said smirking

"Yeah I heard he was full of him self" Jasmine said looking at him

"Really? I guess every one heard different because I heard he was cocky" I said smiling, Jasmine started laughing and then I joined in.

"Enjoy your little double attack, I'll get you guys back when you least expect it" he said walking to his room.

Jasmine and I laughed so hard that I had to hold my stomach and she almost fell on the floor.

"So lets get some food and then watch a few movies, tomorrow we can relax and maybe do a little shopping" she told me. I saw her walk closer to me and bent down next to my ear.

"Tomorrow is Alek's birthday so we need to wake up before he does" she whispered.

"What are we going to do?" I mouthed

"All day about him" she whispered

"How is that different from any other day?" I whispered, she laughed

"I make breakfast, lunch out just you guys, and then I'll get Amy to help me set up a surprise party for him. Some people from school and a few Mai friends. Does he have any?" I whispered

"Morning we will talk" she whispered

"Hey are we eating or are you guys going to sit here and look at each other?" he asked walking into my room.

"Yeah lets eat" we said together

ALEK (POV)

The girls were talking very quiet even me with my super hearing couldn't catch a word they said. While they went to get some foods I pulled my computer out and sat in the dining room table. I checked out my email and my facebook before shutting it, tomorrow was my birthday and I know Jasmine she always gets me something even if I tell her not to. I just hope she doesn't tell Chloe I don't want it to be a big deal, I would be happy just to go out to dinner with them.

"Alek?" Chloe said as they walked into the apartment

"Yeah here and waiting" I said shutting my computer.

"Get the plates and stuff" Jasmine said was they made their way to the table, I nodded.

"Well what did you get?" I asked

"Food" Jasmine said smiling

"Really I thought it was empty bags" I said smirking

"Mexican food" Chloe said stepping out of the kitchen with the drinks.

"Thank you love" I said getting my drink from her.

"Now let's eat so we can watch some movies" Jasmine said. We sat there quietly eating; no one said anything until Chloe's phone rang. She jumped and then looked until she heard it from the room.

"Let me go get that" she said getting up and walked down the hall, I looked behind her.

"Alek, she's going through a lot and just needs us to be there for her. Not judge her, just listen to her" Jasmine said

"I know remember? I have been there" I told her

"Yes I remember that's why my mom said that you are the best one to help her get through this" she said. Chloe walked back, a little different.

"Chloe? You ok?" I asked

"It was Brian, he said he needs to talk to me" she said not looking at me, that stupid human he always has to mess things up.

"Did he say about what?" I asked looking down at my plate with anger in my voice.

"No" she said looking up at me, I didn't look at her.

"Ok then Jasmine can go with you" I said getting up

"Go with me where?" she asked

"To see your human" I said

"That's it! He's not _my human_! He asked to see me, for us to talk but I told him no, we talked when he went to my store like I told you" she said looking at me before walking to her room

"Alek stop being stupid. She turned Brain down I heard everything and even though he was hurt she didn't give in, she stayed her ground and said she wanted you. Go and say sorry" Jasmine said getting up and walking to the kitchen

"Chloe" I said as I knocked

"What?" she asked when I entered the room

"Sorry for being so impulsive I just don't like that huma… Brian" I said sitting on the bed looking at her

"Alek I told you when I got here what happened and that isn't going to change if he calls me or not, understand that I have eyes for you and only you" she said looking at me.

I saw the truth in her eyes but I couldn't believe that the most amazing girl was picking me, she was the most wanted mate in the Mai world.

"Chloe, I understand but I just don't like him" I said looking down for a moment and then back at her.

"Believe me, he doesn't like you either" she said laughing, I smiled at her

"Come on Jasmine really wants to watch some movies" I said

"Hey Jazz what movie?" Chloe asked walking back with me to the living room.

"I don't know you pick, Alek can you go and get some popcorn I thought we had but we don't" she said, I nodded and then went to get my keys and jacket

"Be back soon" I said while closing the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**i do not own the nine lives ok chloe king**

CHLOE (POV)

When Alek left to get popcorn I sat with Jasmine in the living room, my call with Brian was different and I needed to talk to her about it.

"Jasmine, I need to talk to you before Alek gets here" I said

"About your call from Brian" she said looking at me, I just nodded

"Ok, spill" she said

"Well he asked me to go see him but that was after he told me that he loves me and that he was going to fight for me" I said

"Chloe, you know what can happen. Let me ask you, do you love Brian or Alek?" she asked

"Well I thought I loved Brian but then I started to think about everything that Alek did for me. Brian has to much drama and he doesn't have confidences in himself. Alek on the other hand has to much but when he does something sweet it means a lot. I can be my self around him and with Brian I'm always going to lie to him. So I love Alek" I said

"Well then cut every thing off with Brian, friendship everything" she said

"Yeah I'm going to have to, I cant have him ruin things between me and Alek" I said, there was a knock on the door.

"Let me get it" I said getting up and walking to the door, once I opened it I saw Mimi standing there. I thought she had gone back to New York or where ever she came from.

"Hi Chloe, can I come in?" she asked, Jasmine got next to me.

"Mimi, what are you doing here?" Jasmine asked

"Well I thought I would visit some old friends" she said smiling at me

"Alek isn't here" I said

"No problem, I'll wait for him in his room" she said walking in, I got so mad that if it wasn't for Jasmine pulling me back I would have jumped her.

"Mimi, that's not a good idea. Alek will get mad if I let you go in there and his girlfriend wont be happy either" Jasmine told her

"Girlfriend? You mean pass time. Alek doesn't have girlfriends, just very good friends" she said smiling and bitting her lip.

"You know that's not true, don't talk about him like that" Jasmine said getting mad, we were all standing by the kitchen when the door opened and closed.

"Hey I got butter and cheddar" Alek said before looking up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked once his eyes set on Mimi

"Waiting for you but Jasmine didn't let me wait in your room" she said walking to him, I stepped between them

"Chloe can I help you?" she asked

"Yeah get out" I said, who the hell did she think she is? Angelia Jolie? Come on she's not that hot. Plus she was about to put her hands all over Alek and I was not going to let her, no one touches Alek he's mine.

"What?" she asked

"Get out Mimi" Jasmine said

"Who the hell do you think you are? Just because you might have the title Uniter does not mean every one has to jump when you say" she said getting close to me.

"No but I'm his girlfriend, so get out" I said

"Your dating the Uniter? Way to go up on title" she said smiling

"Shut up Mimi, just because I never wanted to get serious with you doesn't mean I don't have feeling for Chloe" he said going around me and standing in front of me.

"Look when you get bored of her call me" she said passing her hand on top of his chest before walking out. Alek looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked

"I love the color green on you brings out your eyes" he said smirking

"I was not green!" I said

"Yeah you were" Jasmine and Alek said together before they started laughing, I laughed with them.

"Lets watch the movie" I said walking back to the living room and sitting on the couch. I was not jealous, a little bothered but not jealous.

We watched a few movies and fell asleep on the couch, I woke up trying to remember what happened. I looked around and saw that I was lying against something warm and muscular; I know that a couch is not like that. I turned my head and saw the face a sleepy blond Mai. I guess last night while we watched movies Alek and I fell asleep on the couch together. I looked for Jasmine but she wasn't around and I knew that being her she was up since the sun started to show its self.

"Morning" I heard some one say from behind the couch. I got up slowly so I wouldn't wake Alek and saw Jasmine sitting on a stole in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Morning" I said going to get some coffee for my self

"Sleep good?" she asked smiling

"Yeah, really good" I said looking down and smiling

"Well today we are going shopping so I suggest you go get ready before Alek wakes up and we can go get breakfast" she said

"Ok, I will be ready in a few" I said putting the cup down and going to the room.

I went to shower first and then I would get my clothes since it wasn't something big dressing casual should be fine.

I showered and then walked into the room to get my clothes. I put on a white shirt that ties around my neck, ripped jean shorts, white sandals, and natural makeup. I grabbed my bag on the way out, once in the living room I found Jasmine waiting by the door.

"Ok lets go" I said, she looked at me and smiled.

"You look nice" Jasmine said smiling at me. We went to get some breakfast, a few things that Alek likes to eat.

"Let me call Amy so she can start getting things ready for the party. Did you get the list?" I asked her

"Yeah right here numbers and everything. I called Matt and asked him to take Alek to play ball so we can buy his gifts, wrap them and hid them before he gets home. I already called and make a reservation at this place he likes for lunch. I made it for 3, so I'll keep him out for 2 hours. Is that good enough?" she asked

"Perfect" I said, I talked to Amy about the party and texted the numbers so she can call and tell people to be at the house by 4. Jasmine said they would leave around 2:30, so we had time. While Alek was playing ball we were going to get the food and the cake.

"Ok, Amy is already calling people and then she is going to buy the decorations. When Alek leaves we can get the gifts and order the food and the cake" I told her

"Great, lets get back before he freaks out" she said smiling.

ALEK (POV)

I woke up but I didn't feel a certain blond Mai around, I couldn't even hear her heart. I snapped up and looked around. Then I noticed that Jasmine wasn't around either, I grabbed my phone and texted her.

**To: Jasmine**

**Where r u? Are you with Chloe?**

**From: Jasmine**

**On our way home, yes she is with me**

I relaxed knowing they were fine, I got up and went to shower when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Alek, its Matt. Happy birthday man" Matt said

"Thanks" I told him

"Look some of the guys are going to go play ball for a bit we are meeting at 11 in the park in front of your house. Want to meet us?" he asked

"Yeah sure, let me get dressed and I'll be there" I said.

"Don't worry dude you got time is only 9" he said, I looked at the time and noticed it was. Where did they go so early? I heard the elevator and then a familiar heart beat

"Ok see you then" I said hanging up.

"Alek! We are home" Jasmine said from the kitchen. I walked out of my room to find the table being set and Chloe carrying some bags. I went to help her and noticed where they went.

"What's all this for?" I asked, they had about 5 bags full of food

"Well we went to get breakfast" Chloe said smiling

"I see that, why so much?" I asked

"With you here it wont last long" Jasmine said walking towards me

"Happy birthday cousin" she said hugging me, I looked around and saw Chloe wasn't around but she could have heard. Once we sat down to eat Chloe came out of the room with a small box in her hand.

"Happy birthday Alek" she said handing me the box

"Chloe, you didn't have to get me anything" I said hugging her

"I know I didn't have time so I made it, its lame I know" she said sitting down next to me. I looked at her and smiled. I opened the box and pulled out a frame, when I turned it around I saw a picture of Chloe, Jasmine and me together. It was taken one night when we had training and Chloe wanted to meet up with her friends. Amy took it, Chloe was in the middle with her head leaning towards me.

"Thank you Chloe, I love it" I said hugging her and giving her a kiss. I showed Jasmine and she smiled

"She gave me a copy of it yesterday, I put it on my mirror" Jasmine said

"Yeah Amy gave me one for me and the other for Alek" Chloe said

"Ok What did you guys get?" I asked looking at all the bags

"Give us two minutes" Jasmine said grabbing a few bags and Chloe grabbing the others, they walked into the kitchen.

When they walked back they had a few plates with food on it, I looked and saw everything that I loved to eat. Jasmine got pastries; sweet and salty. Chloe had empanadas and a few other things. Everything looking so good that I had 3 plates.

"Hey Matt called me, they guys are going to play ball across the street for a while" I said

"Ok but I need you back here by 1:30 because by 2:30 we need to be out. I have a surprise for you" Jasmine said

"I don't know Jasmine I don't want Chloe to be alone" I said looking at her

"Alek, its your birthday and Jasmine has something for you, come on go have fun. I'll be fine I'm going to meet up with Amy to do a few things" Chloe told me

"Ok, let me go get ready. Thanks for breakfast it was good" I said hugging and kissing on the forehead Jasmine and Chloe.

I got ready and then went to meet the guys, they were standing by the pole waiting for me. We said our hi's, they said Happy birthday and then we started the game. Around 12:45 we stopped and started gathering our things to go eat and then head home.

I got a text from Jasmine around 1:15 saying to go home already, I want to know what she has planned. I said bye to the guys and head back to the apartment, Jasmine was showering when I got there and Chloe was in her room on the computer.

"Chloe" I said opening the door, she turned to look at me and smiled

"Hey how was basketball?" she asked

"Good, we just played for fun so no one did scores or anything. What did you guys do?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed

"Nothing Jasmine just read a book and I talked to Amy about some things for school" she said

"Ok, let me go shower before Jasmine gets out and has a panic attack" I told her while heading to the door.

"Alek" she said, I turned to look at her

"Yeah" I said

"I hope you have fun tonight" she said smiling

"I wish you were coming" I told her

"I know but you and Jasmine need some cousin time, I'll be home when you get here" she said.

I nodded and then went to shower, since Jasmine didn't tell me where we were going I dressed with a navy blue button down shirt, first 3 buttons undone, sleeves rolled up to my elbows, black dress pants, and some dress shoes Jasmine got me last year.

I stepped out of my room to find Jasmine ready and no Chloe in site.

"Wheres Chloe?" I asked

"Amy picked her up, they went to do some girl things" she said

We left, Jasmine was driving. When we stopped I looked to see where we went. It was a Italian restaurant that I loved, we came only a few times when Valentina was gone but never came back.

"Jasmine, you didn't have to do anything. I would have been fine at home having dinner with you and Chloe" I told her as we got out and they took us to our table

"I know but Chloe thought it would be a good idea to have some cousin time and to tell you the truth I kind of miss that" She said

Our dinner was quiet but nice, We didn't do this often so it was nice to get out and spend time together. I was just missing Chloe so much.


	5. Chapter 5

**i do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

CHLOE (POV)

Alek was taking long getting ready so I took the chance and left before her came out. Amy had all the decorations we just had to go pick up the food and cake.

"This is going to be great" Amy said while loading the car

"What time is it?" I asked

"15 minutes to 4" she said looking down

"We need to hurry, people should be getting there soon and nothing is done" I said

"No worries we finish decorating and you can go and get ready" she said smiling

We picked up Paul on the way back to the apartment, when we reached the 18th floor Matt and a few of the guys from the team were there waiting.

"Hey guys sorry we took longer then what we expected. Can you help us set up everything?" Amy asked them.

"Yeah no problem" Matt said while the guys nodded

We got to work and in 30 minutes had the living transformed and then decorations up and ready. On the island in the kitchen Paul and I set up the drinks and the chips on the table really nice we set up the food and the cake. I looked at my watch and saw that Jasmine and Alek should be getting home soon, I ran to my room to find a text from both of them.

**From: Jasmine**

**We just left the restaurant now, be home in 15 minutes**

**From: Alek**

**I miss you**

I was done getting ready and there was a few people already there, I called down to the door man and told him to make sure that no one else came up while Jasmine and Alek came up.

"Hey everyone hide they are parking" I said stepping out of the hall way. Everyone went to different places in the apartment, Jasmine said she was going to make sure he didn't hear or see anything. I turned off all the lights and changed into cat vision; I saw everyone and looked around to make sure everything was perfect. Amy used the center table in the living room to put Alek's gift on it. Jasmine opened the door and lead Alek in.

"Jasmine what's going on?" he asked, I walked behind him to take off the ear plugs while Jasmine took off his blind fold at the same time.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled and jumped out.

He looked around and saw me behind him, I smiled at him and mouthed 'happy birthday' to him. He picked me up and hugged me. People spend the time greeting him and said happy birthday, I could tell he was surprised and happy.

I went to get something to drink when he came up behind me; he hugged me around my waist.

"Hey having fun?" I asked him

"Yeah but you didn't have to do this" he said, I turned to look at him smiling

"Who said I did this?" I asked

"Well Jasmine told me about you saying we should have some personal cousin time and now I get home and this. Chloe it was you" he said smiling

"Well maybe a little, Amy helped as well" I said

"Yeah I figured" he said laughing; I laughed with him before he leaned down and kissed me.

"Let's get you ready to open you gifts" I said, he nodded

"Ok come on birthday boy its gift time" Jasmine said, we all walked to the living room and sat down.

Alek pulled me down to sit on his lap while everyone sat around him and watched.

"Here open mines first" Amy said, she passed out her gift and then continued to do the same with all the others. Jasmine's and mines were last, Jasmine had got him a new gym bag since his being used for basketball and training it was started to rip.

"Alek this one is from Chloe" Amy said handing him the box, I didn't know if he would like it but I hope he did. Inside the box was two small boxes, he opened to smaller one and just looked at me.

"Do you like it?" I asked

ALEK (POV)

Amy handed me Chloe's gift, inside the box was two little boxes. I grabbed the smallest one and opened it, it was key chain; the ones that you can hang on your belt buckle it said 'Alek and Chloe'.

"Do you like it?" she asked, I looked up at her smiling

"Yeah I like it a lot" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek, and then I opened the other box. It was a silver vintage watch

"Chloe, this is amazing. Where did you find it?" I asked her, Valentina had shown me a picture of my parents and my dad had a watch like this. How did she know?

"Valentina called earlier and told me" she said but I knew there was more, she gave me a look telling she will explain later. I gave her a kiss and then thanked everyone for the gifts and for being there to celebrate my birthday. We had cut the cake and ate earlier, after about 30 minutes people started leaving. Once everyone was out Chloe and Jasmine started cleaning, I went to help them but they didn't let me

"No way, its still your birthday so just take your gifts to your room. We can be done here in a few" Jasmine said. I nodded and grabbed all the bags and boxes that were in the living room, I walked to my room and changed into sweat pants and a under shirt. When I walked out they were basically done all that needed to be done was to throw the garbage away and I told them I would do that, before they could say no I already had the bags and was out the door.

"Where is Jasmine?" I asked when I got back inside; Chloe had already changed to pajamas

"She went to shower and change" she said

"So how did you know about the watch?" I asked sitting down next to her

"Well Valentina called she said that they had found your dads watch and that it was in a box in her office. I asked why she was telling, if she needed me to wrap it for her and give it to you" she said

"What did she say?" I asked

"That no, when she gets back she will have your gift. She wanted me to give you that, so I personalized it" she said smiling

"What? I didn't see anything" I said looking back down at the watch, I didn't take out of the box

"Turn it around" she said, I pulled it out and saw that in the back was something written

"What does it say?" I asked

"We belong together with our names and the day you told me it" she said I looked at her

"Chloe this is amazing, I love it. Thank you so much" I said hugging her. This is the best gift I have even gotten.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Jasmine asked when she came in

"Yeah it was fun, thanks" I said

In one day I got all I could dream about and I spend it with the people I care about the most, cheesy I know but it was true. All that was missing was my parents but I knew they were watching over me so I was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Nine Lives of Chloe King**

CHLOE (POV)

I woke up to my phone ringing, I looked at the time and saw it was 8:30. This better be important because if its not I am going to kill some one. I looked at the phone and saw it was my mom, I had almost; let me not lie I did forget about the problem with my mom.

"Mom" I said answering

"Chloe, can you please come over so we can talk about what you told me" she said

"Yeah let me get ready and I'll be there in a few minutes" I said and hung up

I ran out to the bathroom and showered, once I was in the room changing I heard Alek and Jasmine walking up. I walked out to the kitchen to find them sitting on the stoles drinking coffee.

"Morning guys" I said getting a cup of coffee

"Where are you off to so early?" Jasmine asked me

"Well, my mom called me to go see her and talk to her about me being Mai" I said looking down at the cup.

"Chloe do you want us to go with you?" Alek asked, I was hoping they would ask

"Please?" I asked smiling, they started laughing

"Give us two minutes and we'll be ready" Jasmine said as they got up and walked to their rooms.

After a few minutes we were on our way to the car and heading to my moms, I was scared but in a way I kind of had a feeling of how this conversation was going to go. We reached my moms and I stood on the porch just looking at the door Alek and Jasmine were standing next to me.

"Chloe" Alek said, I turned and looked at him

"Are you going to knock?" he asked, I nodded but he knew I wasn't going to move. He turned to knock and we stood there waiting.

"Chloe, Jasmine, Alek. Nice to see you guys please come in" she said

We walked in and stood there. She closed the door and then started to walk to the kitchen.

"Please have a seat" she said pointing to the couch, we nodded and sat down.

"Well I'm here" I said

"I was hoping to talk to you alone" she said

"Yeah well I wanted them here, so please talk" I said

"Ok, well after thinking about everything you told me I made a choice" she said and looked at me

"Yes" I said

"Well I understand now why you have been acting so different and keeping so many secrets from me. But.." she stopped and looked at me

"But you can't deal with this" I said finishing

"Its not that I don't want to its just I worry about you and now I wont be able to sleep. Chloe I love you and you will always be my daughter but I cant handle this, so I need you to get your things as soon as you can" she said looking down

I felt the tears coming down my cheek and I didn't try to stop them.

"I understand not a problem I will clean out my room today and it will be as if I was never here" I said getting up

"Chloe if you need anything please call me" she said

"Don't worry all I need is for you to sign the papers saying I am responsible for my self" I said

"Understood, I will do that Monday morning" she said looking down

"Chloe, we can send some of the Mai's to get your things" Jasmine said, that would be better I didn't need to be there.

"Perfect, lets go. Take care Mrs. King" I said and walked out, I got into the car and waited for Jasmine and Alek to join me. The whole ride back was quite no one said anything, I looked at Alek and he would give me a small smile. I tried to give it back to him but he knew I was just playing. When we got back Jasmine called a few of the Mai's and told them to go to my house and pick up my things that the lady was waiting for them, they nodded and left.

"Chloe?" Jasmine said walking into my room

"Yeah" I said sitting up

"You ok?" she asked

"I know I should feel completely shattered but I understand her so I cant be mad, it hurts but I cant be mad" I said

"Your strong girl" she said smiling

"Yeah so people tell me" I said

"Hey" Alek said knocking on the door frame

"Hey" I said, he came and sat down next to Jasmine

"Everything good here?" he asked

"Yeah fine, how about we order food and watch movies and pig out on ice cream" I said getting up

They smiled and nodded, I walked to the bathroom and changed into sweats and a tank top.

"Everyone ready?" I yelled from the living room. Jasmine and Alek came wearing almost the same thing.

"Don't get use to it, tonight we have training" Jasmine said while Alek sat next to me

"Yes Captain what ever you say" I said, Alek laughed

"Let me ask you, you ready to be Alek's girlfriend on Monday at school?" Jasmine asked, I looked up and saw Alek with that smirk of his

"God I almost forgot" I said looked back down

"Don't worry just don't listen to people and you'll be fine" he said

"Easy for you to say" I said, Jasmine laughed while Alek kissed the top of my head

"ok movie, Jasmine pick" I said

"Ok, but no whining" she said looking at Alek, he lifted his hands up and she smiled. She got the movie and pressed play.

"What did you get?" I asked

"Angels and Demands" she said

" love it" I said

"Am going to order food" Alek said getting up

"Orange Chicken" Jasmine said

"Honey Chicken and Chicken Teriyaki" I said

"Got it" he said and went to his room, a few minutes later he was back sitting next to me.

"Food will be here in a few. Did I miss something?" he asked

"Yeah they went to get him so that he can.. oh you were kidding" I said smiling, Jasmine was laughing

"Its ok love" he said smiling.

The rest of the night was quite, we ate and watched a few more movies before heading to get ready for training.

ALEK (POV)

We started our training like we usually do with a run over roof tops and then some hand to hand. Chloe was doing great but we can tell she was still a little up set about the whole thing with her mother.

"So your doing ok" I said

"Please you know I'm doing great, I won the running" she said

"We weren't racing" I said

"Then lets, back to the apartment" she said

"Ok" Jasmine said

"See you guys there" I said smirking

We got ready and then Chloe yelled go, we took off and I was in the lead but then Chloe passed me I was shocked for a few moments and that was enough for Jasmine to pass me as well. No way, Chloe fine but Jasmine was not going to beat me as well, I passed her but by the time we got to the apartment Chloe was already there.

"Nice of you to show" she said smiling

"Alright you win, not lets get ready for bed" I said walking into the building.

We got the apartment to find Valentina was back.

"Mom your back so soon" Jasmine said when she saw her

"Yes, how has everything while I was gone?" she asked

"Good" Jasmine answered, Valentina looked at Chloe

"Have you talked to your mom?" she asked

"Yes but she wasn't as accepting" Chloe told her

"I see is that why all your things are in the room" she said, Chloe nodded

"Well then welcome home, there is a copy of the key on the counter and if you need anything well Jasmine, Alek and I are here to help" she said

"Thank you" Chloe told her.

We all left to our rooms, I went on the computer while Chloe and Jasmine showered.

"Alek the bathroom is free" Chloe said as she closed and locked the door that lead to her room. I showered and then changed into some sweat pants. I was about to walk out when my phone beeps telling me I had a text

**From: Mimi**

**Miss me baby ;) I know you do**

I didn't answer I left it alone, but I knew that if I didn't tell Chloe she would bring this between us. I went to the kitchen to get some water and found Chloe there.

"Hey" I said

"Hi" she said

"Look Mimi just texted me" I said looking at her, I could tell this was not something she wanted to hear but I wasn't going to let her get in the middle of us.

"And?" she asked

"Look" I showed her the text

"Did you answer?" she asked

"No, but I wanted to tell you just in case she wanted to use it against us or something" I said

"No problem at least you told me" she said

"Good night Alek" she said giving me a kiss on the lips and walking to her room

"Good night Chloe" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**i do not own the nine lives of Chloe King**

CHLOE (POV)

It bothered me a little bit that Mimi messaged Alek but the most important thing is that he told me. It took me some time to get to sleep but when I did the dream was more then I could handle I woke up sweating and breathing hard. I listened in to see if any one else was awake but I just heard even breathing. I checked the time before walking out into the living room.

"Damn 4:13 am" I said to my self. I went to get water and then sat in the living room, I heard the door open and then close when I turned around it was Valentina.

"Hello" I said getting up and walking towards her

"Morning Chloe, is everything ok? Your up kind of early" she said

"Yes everything is fine, I thought that you had left again, Jasmine had said something about a last minute meeting or something" I said

"Yes well some of the leaders thought it would be a good idea to have a coming out party" she said walking to the kitchen

"Coming out party? For who?" I asked

"You" she said

"Valentina, I don't think I should I mean I don't know anything Mai and I don't want to be disrespecting people there" I said

"Chloe, don't worry Alek and Jasmine can help you. There was no discussion about it, I was told they would be here in 2 weeks that's it" she said

"Well for at least it in two weeks" I said sitting down in the living room

"Yes, now I am going to bed I think you should do the same thing" she said

"I cant really sleep" I said

"How did things go with your mom?" she asked

"Not so good" I said looking down

"I'm sorry Chloe but this can be your home" she said

"Thank you" I told her

"Bed young lady, training tomorrow and then school" she said walking down the hall

One moment she's a worried mother, which is rare in her case to show and then next she is a pride leader. Amazing how people can change attitudes fast, I cant do that I mean it surprises me but I cant do that. I walked to my room but I couldn't sleep still, I sat on my bed thinking about everything. I still didn't know how things at school were going to go with me and Alek, what happened with my mom, and now this party thing.

"Chloe?" Jasmine said, I didn't even hear her wake up.

"Yeah Jazz, what's up?" I asked

"Have you slept?" she asked walking in

"No, not really. I couldn't" I said

"Oh, well my mom wants us to train a bit before heading to school" she said

"Ok, I'll change and meet up outside" I told her

"On the roof please" she said walking out. I got changed into my regular training clothes and head to the roof. I found Jasmine alone.

"Where's Alek?" I asked

"He had practice early today he told me to tell you he will see you at lunch" she said

We spend 2 hours training before heading home to get ready for school. I didn't know how things were going to be now there with me and Alek dating, I know girls were going to have a hard time but I told my self not to pay much attention to them.

Jasmine drove her car to school, not very fancy a Honda Civic. She told me that she had a sports car but she didn't like to use it for school. We got out and Jasmine walked me to my locker before saying bye and heading to hers.

"Hey Chloe" Amy said coming near me

"Hey Ames, Paul" I said

"So how was the party after we left?" she asked

"Nothing big everyone left and we cleaned up and went to bed" I said closing my locker. I picked up on Alek's heart beat, I looked to my left and found him turning the corner with his jocko friends.

"So are you guys together? Or is it just a hook up think?" Amy asked me, I was still looking at Alek. He hadn't seen me but I knew that he would, I turn to her right when he looked up at me.

"I don't know yet but if we wait long enough we might both find out" I said smiling, I could tell that he was listening.

"Find out about what?" he asked walking towards me

"If we are together" I said, he just smiled and then kissed me. I felt every eye in that hall way looking at me.

"Alek every one is looking at us" I whispered

"So what? Let them look" he said walking behind me and giving me a hug. Today is going to be interesting, very interesting.

Alek walked me to class, I wasn't going to see him until third period and then lunch. I didn't mind since I spend all of first and second texting him so when I got to third it was like he was with me all day.


	8. Chapter 8

**i do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

ALEK (POV)

During first period I texted Chloe, I spend the whole timing talking to her. My teacher would ask me something but I would just smile and nodded. I walked into third and found Chloe sitting in the back to bad that we had assigned seats I was 2 rows next to her, she looked up at me and smiled. I walked to my desk and dropped off my books before walking to her.

"Hey" she said

"Hey, how was class?" I asked

"Good but I didn't really pay attention some one kept texting me" she said smiling

"That's wired, some one kept texting me too" I said with a smirk

"Alek the teacher walked in go to your seat" she said looking up, I turned and saw the teacher standing behind me.

"Mr. Petrov would you like to leave your flirting for after class" she said

"Sorry Mrs. Diaz" I said and walked to me chair, I took out my phone and texted Chloe

**To: Chloe**

**Thanks for the heads up**

**From: Chloe**

**If you would have been paying attention you would have heard her**

**To: Chloe**

**Nice try, I'm getting you back for that**

**From: Chloe**

**Try it ;) Bye**

"Mrs. King your project" Mrs. Diaz said, Chloe got up and walked to the front

"My paper is on the Boston Tea Party" Chloe started talking about it, all I could do was smile she was cute when she was shy

"Chloe" I whispered, her eyes looked at me and I licked my lips

"Tttthen…. Ttthey.. Sorry where was I" she said stuttering, I laughed quietly. She looked up at me

"I'll get you Petrov" she whispered

"Mr. Petrov you think that you can leave Mrs. King alone long enough to finish her report" Mrs. Diaz asked

"Mrs. I haven't done anything" I said as innocent as I could

"Right? So you always look like the cat that catched the canary" she said

"Yes" I said smiling

"Mrs. King please continue" she turned to Chloe

"Yes Mrs" she said

Chloe finished her project and then a few more students went up after her. The bell rang and it was time for lunch.

"So let me guess eating with your jock friends" she said when I walked to her

"Yeah, but ill walk you there" I said

"No its ok I have to stop at my locker first, go ahead I'll see you there" she said and then turned away

I went to sit with the team they always sat together and it was also the cheerleading table as well.

CHLOE (POV)

I walked into the cafeteria and found Alek at his jock table along with the cheerleading population. Now I know that they cant have him but just them being around him gets me heated. People started to notice that we were together especially since the kiss this morning but I guess the pom poms don't care. I walked to the table where Jasmine, Paul and Amy were at sitting with my back to where they were.

"Chloe you ok?" Amy asked

"Yup, just fine" I said but I knew they didn't believe me

"He cant be with them, he loves you" Jasmine said

"Yup, I know but he could for at least tell them to back off" I said looking down

"So any new powers" Paul asked trying to change the conversation

"Nope" I said still looking down, I heard one of the air heads giggle and turned around. They girl was sitting way to close to Alek touching his chest and smiling at something he said.

"Guy's I'm going to eat outside and then head to class" I said getting up, I didn't even look their way when I left. I heard Jasmine's foot steps behind me.

"Jasmine, I'm not going to kill my self or anything" I said still walking

"I know but I cant leave you alone remember" she told me. I sat under a tree and ate my sandwich

I heard my phone beep telling me I had a message but I didn't even look at it, then it beeped a few more times before Jasmine's phone went off.

"Yes" she said

"Not inside" she answered, I wasn't paying attention but I was guessing it was Alek

"Not now" she said and hung up, her phone went off again but she didn't answer. The bell rang and we started walking to class, since I had stopped at my locker before lunch I didn't need to go I had my book for the rest of my classes.

"Chloe, you know he is going to want to talk to you" she said as we got to class

"Yeah well lets hope my blood isn't racing still" I said waving bye to her and sitting down, Amy came running to sit next to me.

"Alek is looking for you" she said

"Nice to know" I answered not looking up from my desk, I took my book out and once I looked up he walked in. The bell rang and he had to sit down, Thank Bassett.

"Class we are going to write about our favorite poet writers" Mrs. Carter said entering

"Like a essay or just a paper due today" Amy asked

"No, an essay it will be due next week Wednesday" she said. Great training, Alek issues and a paper anything else? My phone buzzed but I didn't look.

The bell rang and I jumped out of my chair and out the door.

"Chloe!" Alek called but I kept walking, I didn't want to talk to him. What was he going to say she was cleaning his shirt because it had a stain? I got to my class and took my seat.

I know I have to talk to him but not now, no way I was way to heated to talk. I need to let out some steam. I took out my phone and texted Jasmine, I had 5 messages from Alek but I left them unread.

**To: Jasmine**

**Hey can we run today to your house**

**From: Jasmine**

**You mean our house, sure why not. Have you talked to Alek?**

**To: Jasmine **

**No, not ready yet**

**From: Jasmine**

**Well he keeps asking me whats wrong with you**

**To: Jasmine**

**Tell him to ask his new friend, got to go teacher walked in**

I put my phone away, I didn't have anyone for my last class. It was math so I just did my work and thought about everything that happened. I took out my phone when I was done with my work to read what Alek send me.

**From: Alek**

**Hey where are you?**

**From: Alek**

**I'm looking for you**

**From: Alek**

**Is something wrong? Why aren't you talking to me**

**From: Alek**

**Chloe this is stupid, whats going on?**

**From: Alek**

**Did I do something? Talk to me**

I didn't answer any of them, I was going to talk to him when he got home from practice. The bell rang and I walked out to meet with Jasmine. I got pulled into a storage closet but before I could yell some one covered my mouth.  
>"Shh, its me" Alek said<p>

"Alek, you gave me a heart attack" I said

"At least I know you have one. Whats going on? Why are you avoiding me?" He asked standing straight and crossing his arms

"Later ok, go to practice" I said about to walk out

"No now" he said pulling me back

"Alek I don't want to talk about it now, not here ok? At home" I said looking at him

"Fine, but we will talk" he said before walking out.

Bassett help me.


	9. Chapter 9

**i do not own the nine lives of chloe king... i just wanted to put that i didn't spell check this chapter, i'm sorry. i hope its still good but if there is any grammer issues sorry i wanted to post it up fast and i just finished it.. Sorry :(...**

ALEK (POV)

I didn't know why Chloe was avoiding me but she was. Jasmine didn't want to tell me, all she would tell is 'talk to her'. Something was wrong but I didn't know what, I didn't do anything and I keep replaying the day in my head to see if I miss something but nothing. During practice my head wasn't in it, couch yelled at me a few times before. Thank Bassett it was over and we were in the lockers showing and changing to go home.

"Yo Alek, my man whats wrong with you today?" Dave asked, he was on the team but hardly got to play

"Nothing just thinking about a few things" I said putting on a shirt

"Well if I had Jenna all over me today I would be thinking to" he said. Jenna! Why didn't I think about that. Jenna came up to me during lunch as I telling the guys something funny and started messing with my shirt, come to think of it after that I didn't see Chloe or Jasmine around.

I ran home to find Jasmine watching TV and Chloe taking a nap.

"Jasmine, Chloe saw what Jenna did during lunch right?" I asked as I sat next to her

"Yes" she said still looking at the TV

"Why didn't she say anything?" I asked

"Alek, your stupid but to think about it you're a guy" she said getting up and walking to her room.

"Now, what's eating her" I said

"Mad I guess" Chloe said from behind me

"Chloe, Jasmine said you were napping" I said looking at her, she walked and sat next to me

"I was" she said

"Ok, we said we would talk now" I told her, she looked up at me.

"Yes we did" she said

"Its about Jenna" I said

"No, its about you" she said

"Me?" I asked

"Alek, I know girls throw them selves at you and they aren't very happy that your with a 'nobody' like me but lets get something right. Just because you cant be with them doesn't mean you cant tell them to back off either" she said looking at me

"I understand" I said

"Don't ever let any other girl touch you, not even a hair" she said

"Same goes for you" I said

"Believe girls hitting on me is not your worry" she said smiling

"But guys yes" I said smiling

"Not even" she said laughing

"Chloe you might not see it but guys do. Your beautiful, smart, funny, caring, you have a lot to give" I said

"And I gave it to you, no worry. I'm not going any where unless you ask me to" she said standing up

"Then I guess your stuck with me because I will never ask that" I said standing also.

"Good" she said and turning to walk away

"Not so fast kitten, we need to seal this deal. No play with any one but each other includes hands, eyes, whispers, everything" I said

"Ok how should we seal this?" she asked

"Like this" I said pulling her to me and kissing her

"Now that's a great way to seal a deal" she said smiling

"Glad you like it" I said

"Ewww, please keep all shows to when no one is around" Jasmine said covering her eyes, Chloe started laughing.

"Thanks Jazz, you ruined the moment" I said

"Any time" she said smiling. Chloe was laughing even harder, I was glad that even with everything that has been going on with her mom she was still able to smile and laugh.

"Alek, don't you have practice?" Jasmine asked

"I just got here from practice" I said looking at her

"Really? Then I must be lost track of time" she said

"Time? Jasmine are you ok?" Chloe asked her

"Yeah I'm fine, just think of a few things" she answered

"Like what?" I asked

"Chloe's coming out party. Remember that you need to teach her to dance and we need to teach her the do's and dont's for the party" Jasmine said

"The what's" I asked looking at her like she was nuts

"Alek, Chloe doesn't want to disrespect any one" she said, I turned and looked at Chloe

"Chloe, you're the Uniter they need to do things to not disrespect you not the other way around" I said

"You know he's right" Jasmine said looking at her

"Yes, but still I don't want them to think that you guys haven't taught me anything" she said

"They wont, just be you and it will be ok" Jasmine said, she looked to the side and then nodded. I know she was still a little scared but they needed to get down on all four for her.

"Hey Jasmine when are they coming?" I asked

"In a few days, so we need to have things ready" she said.

CHLOE (POV)

Jasmine was telling us about the coming out party, I wasn't in the mood for it but its something that I had to do. They told Valentina to do it, it wasn't a question but a request. Thanks a lot other prides, something was telling me that this party was going to end bad. At school people started talking about me and Alek, it had died down when the whole thing at lunch happened with him and what's her face. The following days I had to hear girls say _he's just using her for sex, he's mine, she's a slut, he lost a bet, she's not good enough for him_. Everything was just ringing in my ear but the one that bothered the most was that I wasn't good enough for him, that made me think that it just might be true. I hurt Alek bad and he was still there for me, I never really saw it. He needs someone that appreciates him since day one and I just saw him as a friend. Don't get me wrong I love Alek with all my heart and he is the best thing that has happened to me but do I deserve him?

"Chloe is everything ok?" Jasmine asked on our way home, Alek had basketball.

"Yeah fine why?" I asked

"You look like your thinking of something that doesn't make you happy" she said

"Well I cant lie to you Jazz, I am" I said looking down

"What is it?" she asked

"Well people were talking today" I started

"Chloe, people are always going to talk" she told me

"Yeah I know but there was one thing that just kind of stuck to me" I said

"What is it?" she asked

"That I might not be good enough for Alek" I said

"Chloe, I can give you a hundred and one reason of why that is stupid but this conversation is for you and Alek" she said, I nodded

We got to the apartment and found Valentina sitting at the table with some papers.

"Sorry mom, did we interrupted something?" Jasmine asked

"No, your just in time. I just got some of the RSVP for the party this weekend and we need to discuss something" Valentina said, we sat down and listened

"There prides that are coming some we can handle with just a 'no thank you' but others will be playing dirty, so we need to be ready. I have already talking to the Seattle pride and they are on borad with helping in this" she said

"What do we need to do?" I asked

"You and Alek are already in a relationship so that's the first step, now we need to make a public second step" she said. Now this did not sound good, Valenitna was scaring me.

"Like?" Jasmine asked

"An engagement" she said

"What!" Jasmine and I said together

"I know but don't worry we will say its going to be a long engagement, that you guys want to wait until you graduate high school" she said

"Valentina I don't think it's a good idea" I said

"Chloe, these prides are going to try and trick you into their prides with gifts and guys" she said

"Think about it, I wont talk to Alek until you say its ok. If not then we will think of something else, remember they will say 'The Uniter belongs to all of us'" she said before standing up and walking to her office.

"Jasmine, what do you think?" I asked looking at her

"Ok, one thing at a time. Talk to Alek about what's bothering you and then think about and talk to my mom tomorrow" she told me, made sense.

"Ok, when does Alek get home?" I asked

"Soon" she said


	10. Chapter 10

CHLOE (POV)

I needed to wait for Alek to get home so that way we can talk, but thinking about it now I don't think there is anything to talk to about and I am ready and over it. Yeah right, it will keep bothering and the whole engagement thing has to be both of our choice not just mine. I was in my room when I heard the front door open and close.

"Jasmine?" Alek said, I stepped out

"She went out with Valentina" I said

"Oh ok" he said

"Alek, when you shower can we talk?" I asked

"About?" he asked

"Just something Valentina told me that I think we need to talk about and make a decision together, also something I heard in school but that one can wait" I said hoping he would drop the subject but no luck

"Chloe how many times do I have to tell you? Don't listen to people at school" he said

"Alek, listen please ok? There were a few comments that I brushed off because I know they aren't true but for some reason there was just one that stuck to me" I told me

"Which one?" he asked

"That umm… god I don't even know why its bothering me" I said

"Chloe, tell me" he said pulling me to sit next to him on the couch

"That I'm not good enough for you. Alek I think its true, I hurt you to many times and I cant forgive myself. I don't know how you forgave me becase I was stupid and I wanted to be normal so I ignored everything you did for me and you did so much" I said

"Chloe who ever said that was mad that we are together. You messed up, you were scared of being Mai. Its normal, I was there for you because you needed some one there no matter what" he said

"You are the best thing that has happen to me, I didn't know what it was to be happy until I met you Chloe. Never forget that ok? You and me, we are meant to be together" he told me, I had to smile it was the sweetest thing I have ever heard.

"Alek, I don't know what to say, no wait I take that back I do know what to say. I love you" I said

"I love you too" he told me and kissed me on the cheek

"Now, what else is there?" he asked

"Well Valentina talked to me about some thing today and she told me to think about then let her know, then she will tell you which I'm guessing means tell not ask. So I was thinking since its something that has to do with both of us, we should be the one's to make the choice on if it goes or not" I said

"Ok, what is it?" he asked

"Valentina wants for us to have a second step in our relationship public" I told me

"Second step like what?" he asked

"Engagement" I said

"She wants me to ask you to marry me in front of a bunch of prides that are coming here to try and take you with them?" he asked

"Yes, but I don't know because if there is no wedding then what are they going to do?" I asked

"Chloe, I think we should. It will keep them off our backs and Valentina has ways of making people believe things. They want a wedding, we give them one. Sending pictures and stuff saying it was small" he told me

"She said we would say to wait after high school that gives us 2 years" I told him

"That's long enough, Chloe think about it" he said

"You agree with Valentina?" I asked

"Yes, it will keep them off our backs and away from you" he said

"Ok, I'll think about it" I said, I got up and walked to my room. I had a lot to think about and it wasn't going to be easy.

ALEK (POV)

Chloe was scared about the prides finding out that it might fake but in my mind I knew it was the right thing to do. The next morning we went to school, I could tell Chloe was still bothered about the whole comment people made but I was going to show her they are wrong.

"Hey, I'll see you at lunch?" I asked once we started to walk off to our first class

"Yeah" she said smiling. The day was pretty much boring but it went by fast, during lunch I saw Chloe in line with Jasmine and Amy. I walked to my table said hi to guys and then went to get Chloe

"Hey, aren't you going to sit with your friends?" she asked when she saw me sit next to her

"No, I think I'll stay right here" I said putting my arm around her

We spend the rest of lunch talking and laughing, it was actually surprising that I was able to have fun with Amy and Paul. After school we made our way home, Valentina wanted us there right after because of all the things that needed to be done for the party. Thursday and Friday we were staying home from school. Thursday for the girls to get their dresses and me, my tux and Friday so we can pick the Seattle pride up along with any one else that was coming that day.

"So everything done?" I asked Jasmine

"Almost we just need your dress" she told me, we were waiting for Chloe to get out of work. I saw Chloe's mom and Brian walking passed us

"Look" I told Jasmine, she turned her head and was surprised at what she saw as well.

"Leave it alone" she told me, I wasn't going to run after them but I did want to know what was going on. I texted one of the hunters and told them, they said they would be one it and up date once they got the information

"So are we ready to go?" Chloe asked, we all nodded and got up

"Tomorrow we need to wake up early, we need the dress and my mom asked for us to check the food prep that she ordered" Jasmine said

"Fine by me" Chloe said

"Have you talked to her about the next step she was talking about?" Jasmine asked, I looked at Chloe

"We did and we told her that the decision will be left up to me and Alek, what ever we decided you will find out Saturday" Chloe told her.


	11. Chapter 11

CHLOE (POV)

I was a little freaked out about the part tonight but hey we couldn't turn back now, once I was awake I went to shower and get dressed. Jasmine and I needed to get our dresses today and we needed to check on something for the party since Valentina was going to be stuck in meetings almost all day. We also had to pick up some Mai for the airport. I picked out my outfit, since we had to entertain these people today Jasmine thought it would be a good idea to go out to lunch. Alek had to go get his tux and my rings so he told us he would meet us at the restaurant. I put on some light blue ripped jeans, a white short sleeve shirt that was short in the front and back but long on the sides, kind of like a 'V', I grabbed my white heels. They where wood in the bottom that tied around my ankle, it crossed in the front with white leather straps on the side, I also put on a gray hat that was folded in the back and pulled my hair to a side pony tail.

"Hey Chloe, you up?" Jasmine said walking in

"Yeah done, you?" I asked

"Done lets go" she said

"So where are we going to first?" I asked stepping out of the apartment

"Well we need the dresses, then the food and last the Mai" she said

"Do you know who we will be entertaining today?" I asked

"Ohio, New York and Seattle, I think. When my mom was telling me I zoned out" she said

"Wow, you zoned out? You must really not like these people" I said

"Yeah, well some are ok but others I wish I could kill them my self" she answered, Jasmine has been acting not herself but I wasn't going to push her about talking about it.

"Ok, let's get this on its way" she said

We went to find out dresses but were a little short on the out come.

"Nothing?" I asked her

"Nothing, you?" she asked

"Same, where else can we go?" I asked

We went to another store and started to look around, I found a few nice ones but nothing really called out to me.

"Chloe, look" Jasmine said holding up a dress. It was one shoulder with a small tail behind it in a olive green color.

"Jasmine its really nice" I said

"I found one for you to" she said showing me the other dress. It was a strapless purple dress, very tight to the body until 5 inches above the knee and then it went lose.

"I love it" I sad, we tried on the dress and then paid.

"Yes, enough time to spear" I said.

We had stopped to check on the foods and then started to make our way to the airport. We got to the air port and waited about 45 minutes, then I saw a group of guys walking out of the gate and I figured that had to be them

"Jasmine" I said pointing

"Yup that's them" she said, the guys walked up to us and stopped

"Jasmine" 2 said and everyone else just said hi or hey

"Boys, meet the Uniter" she said pointing at me, they all smiled and waved at me

"Chloe, lets me introduce from left to right the guys. This is Sean from Seattle, Sam from Montana, Derik from New York, and Justin from Ohio" Jasmine said

Sean had dark blond short hair, light hazel eyes and about 5'9. Sam had black short hair, and dark brown eyes also about 5'9. Derik had brown hair, kind of like a jonas brother look with the hair in the face, green eyes and 5'7. Justin had blond very short hair like a fade, blue eyes and about 5'8.

"Hi guys" I said

"Hi Uniter" Sean said

"Please call me Chloe" I said smiling

"Ok, lets eat" Jasmine said, we walked to the car and left to the restaurant where Alek would be waiting for us. My phone beeped and it was a text from Alek

**From: Alek**

**Where are you?**

**To: Alek**

**Just picked up the guys and are heading over there now**

**From: Alek**

**Guys? No girls**

**To: Alek**

**No all guys**

**From: Alek**

**Valetina told me that two of the sisters or daughters were coming as well**

**To: Alek**

**Disappointed?**

**From: Alek**

**Never, I'm happy with the person I'm with. You? Need some extra attention?**

**To: Alek**

**As if, I like your attention**

We got to the place and I looked for Alek, he was already sitting at the reserved table.

"Hey" I said walking to him, he gave me a kiss and then pulled me to his side

"Hey, did you find your dress?" he asked as we sat down

"Yeah wait until you see it" I said smiling at him, he smiled back

"Alek" Sam said

"Sam, guys" Alek said nodding, they nodded and then started to order. The lunch was pretty much kept under control, Jasmine talked about the party and when their families would be getting here, they asked me questions.

"Chloe, how has your time with the pride here been?" Sean asked

"Its good, I love the pride they have been super helpful and they have been very patent with me still learning about the Mai" I said

"But haven't you lost a life already?" Justin asked, Alek got tense

"Yes I did but that was not their fault, it was no ones fault actually I was never brought up with the knowing of Mai" I said

ALEK (POV)

The questions that the guys were asking were just making me mad, I felt bad as it was that Chloe lost a life and we couldn't get to her on time.

"Well we should get going, we have the party to get ready for" I said

"Isn't it tomorrow?" Derik asked

"No, its tonight" I said

"Actually Alek, my mom changed it for tomorrow since it was hard for some of the families to get here today" Jasmine said

"Oh ok, well I have homework" I said

"You can go, we can watch Chloe for you" Sam said smiling at her

"No, he's right I have homework also and a few things that I need to get ready for the party" Chloe said standing up

"Ok, then I'll have the car drop you guys off at the hotel and we will see you guys tomorrow" Jasmine said

"That's ok we can go with you and maybe hang out a little bit more" Sean said, these guys were getting on my last nerve.

"Yeah that's fine" Jasmine said, Chloe and I had walked out first and got in the car.

Chloe and I talked about school and a few other thing while Jasmine talked to the guys. Once home, I went to get my books to do my home work and Chloe did the same. I walked back and set my books down.

"Where's Chloe?" I asked

"Oh she went to show Sam were the bathroom was" Sean said and turned back to talk to Jasmine, I went to see what was taking so long. As I went down the hall to the bathroom, I stopped dead in my tracks. He was touching Chloe, _my Chloe_, and I didn't like it.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" I asked with so much hate that I swear my eyes were red.


	12. Chapter 12

HEY GUYS I AM SORRY I AM TAKING LONG UP LOADING THE CHAPTERS BUT I AM TRYING MY HARDEST TO MAKE SURE I DONT LEAVE ANY CHAPTER WITH OUT BEING UP DATED. PLEASE KEEP READING AND KEEP REVIEWING.

CHLOE (POV)

While Alek went to get his books to do homework, I went to do the same. I was walking out about to sit down when Sam asked where the bathroom was.

"Here I'll take you" I said

"Ok, Thanks" he answered

"So do you live here?" he asked while we walked down the hall

"Yeah now I do" I said

"That's cool" he said

We reached the bathroom and I opened the door showing him where it was, as I was about to walk away he grabbed my hand

"What are you doing?" I asked as low as possible trying not to make a show or alert any one that there was trouble because I knew how this would get.

"Chloe I just want some alone time with you" he said smiling and pushing me the wall

"Alone time? I have a boyfriend" I said

"Yeah, Yeah. That tool, come on Chloe you deserve more" he said

"Like who? You?" I asked

"Could be, me and my pride can give you so much more" he said getting closer

"I'm not interested" I said, I started hearing foot steps getting closer

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Alek asked, I could hear the hate in the words

"Alek" I said, Sam pulled away and I ran to Alek. He looked at me and then tucked me into his side

"What's going on here?" he asked again

"We were just getting to know each other" Sam said

"Yeah right you wish" I said looking at him, Alek turned and looked at me

"Sam, get near Chloe again and you'll regret it" he said

"The Uniter belongs to all of us" Sam said

"I belong to who I say, I'm not a property" I said getting mad and walking into the living room

"Chloe, everything ok?" Jasmine asked from the kitchen

"Look, you're here for some coming out party tomorrow so please do me the favor and go to your hotel. We can talk tomorrow, another thing for those who don't know or don't get it I am with Alek. Why? Because I love him, he's my mate that's it. Don't like put some sugar and eat it for dessert because that's not my problem" I said walking back to my room

These people were pissing me off 'I belong to all of them' who does he think he is. No I don't I am Chloe King and I belong to my self or at least I did until a certain blond Mai came into my life. I know Alek was mad, after I told the guys to leave he went to his room.

"Chloe" Jasmine said as she opened the door

"Yeah" I said

"Hey what happened?" she asked

"Well, it's a long story but to make it short Sam just tried to be slick and it back fired" I told her

"Why didn't you call for us?" she asked

"Jasmine, I didn't want to make a show and I knew how things were going to get, you know the whole drama and I didn't want that. Seems stupid now since everything blow up" I said looking down

"Chloe we are here to protect you" she said sitting down on my bed

"I know but you guys aren't always going to be there, I need to be able to handle things on my own also. I know that I should have screamed or something to let you know something was wrong. I'm sorry" I said

"It's ok I called my mom and told her what happened" she said, I looked up fast

"What did she say?" I asked

"That she will take care of it, Chloe remember we told you these prides are going to play dirty. Tomorrow morning the Seattle pride will arrive and we will have some back up, so just rest and I'll see you in the morning" she said getting up and walking out.

I sat on my bed thinking for a bit, Alek still hadn't come out of his room so I was going to go talk to him.

"Alek?" I asked while pushing the door open a bit. He was sitting on his desk with school books open

"Hey" he said turning around and looking at me

"Hi, I wanted to come and make sure everything with us is ok" I said sitting on his bed looking at my feet

"Chloe why would you think its not?" he asked sitting next to me

"Well because of what happened earlier" I said not looking at him, he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Chloe I know that the situation was not your fault, I need to control my emotions. But its hard, its hard to know that these guys are here to try and win your heart and that they will be all over you" he said looking down at his hands, I grabbed his hands and he looked up at me.

"Alek they can try anything and everything they can as long as we stay strong nothing can separate us from each other. Before I realized that I love you, I was scared. Scared to open my heart to some one and get hurt. My dad left and I never really healed from it, but now I know that opening my heart up to you was the best thing I could do" I said, he smiled

"Let's get to bed kitten, tomorrow is going to be a long day" he said, I nodded and got up to leave

"Chloe" he called, I turned and looked at him

"I love you" he said before walking over and giving me a kiss on the cheek

"Love you too Petrov" I said and walked back to my room.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

ALEK POV

Chloe opened up to me and I liked that, its hard some times for me to actually say what I feel because it might come out wrong . I needed to show Chloe that I felt the same way if not stronger. I knew at the party people will be watching us and these guys will be doing what they can to see if they can break us.

"Alek" Jasmine said coming in

"Yeah" I said

"You ok?" she asked

"Yeah everything is fine" I said

"Talked to Chloe?" she asked

"Yeah I did, everything is fine. Why?" I asked

"I talked to my mom she said that we need to be on the ball tomorrow night because if Sam tried that just to see how far Chloe would let him go there is no telling what he or any of the other guys will do" she told me

"Yeah I know, Seattle is going to watch our backs" I said

"Yeah they will, that's what's going to make this easier" Jasmine said

"Ok, now I need your help with something" I said

"What?" she asked

"Tomorrow I want to do something special for Chloe" I said

"Ok? Like?" she asked

I started to tell Jasmine about my plan for surprising Chloe and I want it to be perfect and in front everyone at the party

"Alek, that is going to be amazing" she told me

"You think she will like it?" I asked

"Like it? She will love it" she said, we started getting ready for the big surprise. It didn't take long maybe about 3 hours to make calls and have everything ready.

"Ok everything is done" Jasmine said after we gathered everything

"Tomorrow I'll drop everything off before she gets there" I said smiling

"Now are your going to tell me what you guys have decided" she said

"About what?" I asked, I knew what she was talking about but I wanted to see how she would get

"About the engagement!" she said loud

"Jasmine you don't have to talk to loud I'm right here" I said smiling

"Alek don't play with me, what did you guys decided?" she asked

"You have to wait for tomorrow, now thank you for your help and good night cousin" I said

Tomorrow I was going to show the women I love how much she means to me and I hope she likes it. I get a little scared when it comes to Chloe, she's not like other girls. She's kind and smart, she says thing straight out, she know the right things to say, she's loving, caring, and I cant keep her out of my mind.


	13. NOTE!

THIS IS NOT TO MAKE ANYONE FEEL BAD, ITS NOT FR JUST ONE PERSON, THIS NOTE IS IN GENERAL. PLEASE DONT TAKE IT TO THE HEART. I DONT MEAN ANYTHING BAD BY IT.

* * *

><p>NOTE: FOR EVERYONE<p>

I UNDERSTAND THAT MY STORIES NEED GRAMMER CHECK BUT THIS IS A SITE FOR PEOPLE TO WRITE NOT GET CRITISICED BECAUSE THEY CAN SPELL SOMETHING OR MISSED A WORD OR SOMETHING. WE WRITE BEAUSE WE LIKE IT, AM SURE THAT I AM NOT THE ONLY WRITTER THAT HAS GOTTEN MESSAGES ABOUT THAT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOR READING MY STORIES BUT I WOULD REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD STOP POINTING OUT THAT IT NEEDS EDITING. I KNOW THAT SOME NIGHTS I HAVE TIME TO DO IT OTHER NIGHTS I DON'T. I MIGHT MISS SOMETHING, EXCUSE ME FOR THAT. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY BUT I CANT WRITE PERFECT, MY GRAMMER HAS ALWAYS HAD PROBLEMS. I HOPE YOU KEEP READING, IF YOU DON'T I UNDERSTAND. BUT I AM ALSO TRYING TO KEEP UP WITH MY STORIES WHILE RAISING A CHILD, BEING PREGNANT, WORKING, AND DEALING WITH PERSONAL PROBLEMS. THERE IS NOT EXCUSE FOR THERE TO BE EDITING PROBLEMS BUT HEY I WAS NOT BROUGHT UP BY A LANGUAGE ARTS TEACHER AND LANGUAGE ARTS WAS MY WORST SUBJECT.

THANK YOU I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ONE I GET A CHANCE BUT THERE IS NO INTERNET IN MY HOUSE I HAVE TO GO TO BURGER KING OR SOME WHERE TO GET ACCESS. SORRY FOR THE DELAY.


	14. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS SORRY I DID NOT CHECK GRAMMER, RIGHT NOW I'M IN THE HOSPITAL THAT MY SON WAS JUST BORN AND I WANTED TO POST SOMETHING UP.**

* * *

><p>CHLOE POV<p>

I woke up pretty early, my mind just kept going over and over again what might happen tonight to what could happen tonight. I knew people were still sleeping since I could hear their steady heart beats, I went to the kitchen to get some water and then back to my room. I checked my email and saw I had a new mail from my dad, I still had the thought in the back of my head that it might not be him but deep down I wanted it to be him. As I was reading I could believe what he was telling me

**From: Dad**

**Subject: Important!**

**Chloe, your mother and I have worked for people that are bad. I left once I knew who you were but I never thought your mother knew and she still doesn't. But I need to let you know that the Order will use everyone and everything that is important to you. Chloe I wish I didn't have to tell you this but I think you need to know. I will not return home, me being near you will get you killed. You need to stay away from your mother. If she hasn't been told or she hasn't figured it out who you are it wont take her long. Protect your self, we are part of the Order.**

**Love, Dad**

"Love Dad? How do you say that after telling me what you just said" I told my self out loud. I started to hear breathing picking up. I walked out and found Jasmine stepping out of her room.

"Chloe? Are you ok?" she asked me, i guess my face hadn't changed from the shock

"Um yeah I am" I said

"You don't look like it" she told me

"Let's get tonight over with and I'll let you guys know" I said, I had to tell some one about what I heard but I still didn't know who. What am I saying? Alek, he can make me feel better. But I don't know maybe he'll take it another way, let me take some time and think about this before telling anyone and if I tell some one it needs to be together.

"Chloe you seem lost in thought. Is everything ok?" Jasmine asked me

"Oh Jasmine sorry I didn't see you there" I said

"We talked about 2 minutes ago and then you blanked out" she told me I guess I went into thought while I was talking to her

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice" I said

"Ok, my mom said that we are going to get ready here while all the guys get ready in the rooms at the banquet" she told me

"That's fine, the less I see if those people the better" I told her

"Seattle will be escorting us the whole time so any funny business they will be there to help out" she said

"Good but I don't think it will work much but lets see" I told her

"Yeah I know what you mean" she said

"Is Alek up?" I asked

"No I don't think so, he was up late last night" she told me

"Doing what?" I asked

"Nothing important" she said, she sounded a little off but I wasn't going to ask my dad's letter still had me a little shaken

"Chloe you ok?" she asked

"Yes I am" I said

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked her

"Well we need to get Alek up so that he can go pick up his tux and drop if off while we go get our hair and nails done" she told me

"Oh please let me" I said while walking to his room

"I have to see this" she said following me. We got to Alek's room and opened the door with out making a sound, he was knocked out which made this even better. I walked up to his bed while Jasmine stayed at the door watching me. I kneed down next to him on the floor then I poked my head up and looked at him, he was still asleep.

"WAKE UP!" I said getting really close to his ear, I jumped back because he jumped up. He landed on the floor next to me. Jasmine and I laughed so hard that she was on the floor and I was rolling around.

"Your in trouble" he said once he saw it was us. I got up and ran out the door with Jasmine before he could even get up. He ran after us but couldn't get us, we were on the other side of the couch.

"You know that I can jump this with out even breaking a sweat" he said looking at us

"Yeah but you cant get both of us" Jasmine said smiling, she looked at me and we ran in different directions but he ran after me

"Got you" he said once he was able to pin me down

"Ok, Ok you got me" I said laughing, he got up and put out his hand to help me

"Alek the guys are getting ready at the banquet hall, while we are getting ready here" I told him

"Who's taking you there?" he asked

"Seattle pride" I told him

"Ok, I'll get my things ready before heading out to get my tux" he said walking back to his room

"Jasmine where's our dresses?" I asked her

"In my mom's room, she put it some where safe so no one could go looking for it" she said looking in Alek's direction, I started laughing. While Alek was getting ready we had coffee and some pancakes, I went to shower while Jasmine got her clothes ready. Once everyone was done we met up at the door.

"So I'll see you tonight" Alek said

"Yeah" I told him

"Ok Love birds kiss so we can go" Jasmine said walking out to the elevator

"Come on, we have a lot of things to do today" I said walking behind her with Alek following me. We got the parking garage, Alek walked to a black jeep while Jasmine walked to a red Audi. I said good bye to Alek and gave him a kiss before making my way back to Jasmine.

"First our hair and nails, then back to the house for the rest" she told me

"What else?" I asked

"Well you meet the Seattle pride and where we are going they take a long time" she said, I looked at the clock and saw it was 1:30pm.

ALEK POV

I watched the girls drive off before making a phone call

"Samuel, hey is everything set up?" I asked

"Yeah Alek everything is ready to go" he told me. Samuel was a good friend of mine from the Seattle pride, he came down early to get something's done before the rest of them came.

"Great, I'm on my way to get my tux. Meet you at the banquet hall" I said before hanging up

I picked up my tux, then went to pick up a gift that I was Sam to order for me and then started to make my way to the banquet hall. I got there and found Valentina

"Hi Aunt Val, I thought you would be with the girls" I said walking up to her

"I was but I thought keeping an eye here after last night would be better, plus Ashley will be with them" she told me. Ashley was the pride leaders wife, they had two daughters and one nephew.

"Ok, where do we get ready?" I asked, she started to make her way to a hall that had a few doors

"This will be your room, next to you will be Sam and across from you will be Justine, down the hall is Derik and Sean" she told me

"Samuel will come get you when everything is in place and it has started. Have you guys discussed what we talked about?" she asked me

"You, along with everyone else will find out tonight" I told her smiling, she didn't like being left out but she was going to have to wait. I looked at the time and saw that it was 7:45pm already, the party starts at 8:30pm. After I got ready I waited for Samuel to come get me, 10 minutes later I got a knock on the door.

"What up Samuel?" I said opening the door

"Hey my boy Alek, damn dude your not the little kid I saw before" he told me while he was walking in

"Samuel your only 5 years older than me" I said

"Yeah but come on, I feel a lot older. By the way I heard your with the Uniter, nice move my man" he said winking at me

"Her name is Chloe" I said a little more aggressive then I should have

"Ok, Ok I get it" he said putting his hands up

"Sorry it's just I don't like people talking about her like she's something prize or something. I love her and she loves me" I said

"Yeah after everything you made me do, you better love each other" he said smiling

"Thanks man" I said smiling back

"Well I'm just here to let you know that it started and she should be getting here soon" he told me

"Right" I said, he smiled at me and then walked out

It's time for this party to start and for people to see the choice me and Chloe have made, this is something worth watching.


	15. Mean Message

Hey readers, I got this message and to tell you the truth it made me feel really bad. Please read it and tell what you think, I know like I said before I need to re-read my stories before posting and I promise I will do that, but I might miss a few errors. Any ways read this and tell what you think. Do you agree? I'm giving each story a chance, which ever gets 5 reviews or more (hopefully MORE) I'll keep writing. Which ever doesn't I'll end it, I love writing but I wouldn't want to keep writing something that no one is reading. Please read and review, tell me if you think the person is right? Should I keep writing or quit? What do you think about the stories from the beginning to now? I want your input.

Thank you and I love all the support and reviews I have gotten up until now. There will be a competition if the stories continue.

This is the message:

Dear Yudith88, I have some bad news for you. Your story is bloody awful! Lack of proper punctuation, mundane dialogue, boring unoriginal OC, ridiculous plot. You have the makings of a genuinely crap fic. Sadly that seems to be normal around this archive. I hope for all our sake's that you cease writing and LEARN TO PUNCTUATE BEFORE YOU CONTINUE. I can't go on reading this so I will skip all the other chapters that are without a doubt as **(crappy) as this said that though I have some good news too and that is that you haven't broken any of the site rules so I won't be reporting this turd of a fic staring back at me on my a nice day.


	16. Chapter 14

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK TO THOSE THAT REVIEW THE LAST POST I DID, IT MEANS A LOT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT AND BECAUSE OF ALL THE INSPIRATION AND BEAUTIFUL WORDS I WILL KEEP WRITING THE STORIES. I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED THIS STORY.**

**LADYWOLF101**

**IWANT9LIVE2LIVE**

**EMILYJAYDAN101**

**KUNFUPANDALOVER**

**GUEST**

**AMAZING202**

**YODTUKW**

**ARAE414**

**MICKEYMC**

**IF I MISSED YOU IM SORRY.**

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND DEDICATION YOU GUYS HAVE GIVEN ME AND FOR LETTING SLID MY ERRORS IN EACH OF MY STORIES.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**JUDITH ;)**

* * *

><p>CHLOE POV<p>

After doing our nails we left to the house, Valentina had called us to let us know that the Seattle pride was already there waiting and that she would be heading to the banquet hall.

"Chloe these people are the sweetest people you would ever meet" Jasmine said while we made our way up to the apartment. She opened the door and there were standing 5 people, I was guessing the pride leader, his wife and 3 kids.

"Hi" Jasmine said with a smile

"Jasmine, it's so good to see. My dear how you have grown" a lady said

"Thank you Daisy" Jasmine said hugging her, then she turned to me

"You must be the Uniter" Daisy said

"Yes Ma'am, I am" I said smiling

"Ma'am, oh sweetie I know I am old but please call me Daisy" she said

"Ok" I told her

"Daisy is the wife of Mr. Harry Diaz, he is the pride leader" Jasmine said pointing to a man standing in the back on the phone. He looked our way, gave us a smile and a wave before turning back around. These people looked like the Brady Bunch family, just without so many kids. The leader and his wife looked identical to the parents on the show.

"These are their kids and the ones that will be keeping a close eye on you while at the party" Jasmine said as the 3 boys walked up to us

"It's an honor to protect you Uniter" one boy said, he looked like the oldest

"Thank you but please call me Chloe" I said, he just nodded

"Omar, he's the oldest. Chris, middle child. Eric, the youngest" Jasmine pointed to each of them

"Nice to meet you" I said

"Now ladies please go get ready we only have about an hour before heading out, call me if you need anything" Daisy said

Jasmine and I started to make our way to our rooms. I walked in and found a beautiful dress lying on my bed, a red strapless dress **(picture of the dress is on my profile)**. After taking a shower and doing my make up I went to put my dress on, Jasmine walked in already dressed. **(Jasmine's dress, also on my profile)**

"Chloe your not done" she said

"I had to shower" I told her

"Here let me help you, turn around" she told me, I turned around and she helped me with my dress then went to do my hair. She did a few braids that lead into a loose bun, she added a red rose on the side to complete the look.

"Thank you" I said as I got up

"Let's go before they think the order got us" she told me smiling

"Yeah so Alek could die of a heart attack" I told her laughing

We walked out into the living room to find everyone dressed and waiting for us. We took the elevator down and found a limo waiting outside the door. After about 20 minutes of driving we came to a stop and I looked to see where we were. The building was huge and elegant but these people are Mai why would I expect anything else. We made our way inside and up same stairs, it looked like the ball room from beauty and the beast I wonder what the actually ball room looks like.

"Chloe wait here we are going inside first and then they will call you in" Jasmine said

"Jazz, what about Alek?" I asked

"He will be waiting inside at the bottom of the stairs for you" she said smiling

"Ok, thank you" I told her, she walked off with the Seattle pride. While in the car I got to know them a little more, they were the Brady Bunch. Very nice and polite, perfect American family if you ask me. But I liked them, the boys were going to be near me at all times.

"Ladies and Gentlemen with out further delay I would like to present to you, Our United, Miss. Chloe King" I heard Valentina say, I took a deep breath and then the doors opened. Everyone was looking at me, I looked down and found Alek smiling up at me I focused on his heart beat so that I could relax.

"I would also like to present to you her date, Mr. Aleksandr Petrov" she said once I was at the bottom.

"You look beautiful" Alek said

"Thank you, you don't look so bad your self" I said

"Never do" he said with a smirk

"Always have to mess up the moment" I said smiling

"Ok, your going to meet with the pride leaders. Then Valentina wants us to start the ball with the first dance but I thought we would make our announcement before that starts" he told me

"You think it would be right?" I asked

"I think it would be perfect" he told me, I smiled and nodded

ALEK POV

I know Chloe is a little iffy about telling people what we have decided, Jasmine has been ragging on me since I told her we made a choice and Valentina hasn't said anything but I know she's dying to know. I looked at Samuel and nodded then I turned to Chloe and took her hand

"Where are we going?" she asked

"To the stage" I said

"Why?" she asked, I could tell she was nervous

"Relax, everything is fine" I told her, she looked up at me with a huge question mark on her face

"You don't have to give a speech" I told her and she started to relax. Once on the stage Samuel meet us there with a box in his hand. Chloe looked at him and then at me and smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"Good evening everyone" I said getting everyone's attention

"Before the night begins there is something that I would like to do, tonight, here in front of all you and my family and friends" I said, I turned and looked at Chloe

"Chloe, I met you two years ago. I felt a connection once our eyes meat, but I could never act on what I felt because I didn't know you were Mai. Now that I know you are Mai I can tell you with out a question in my mind that I have fallen completely in love with you" I told her, I turned to Samuel and nodded. He in returned looked to his side and nodded as well

"I have put something together that I hope you would like" I said, the lights went low and a video started behind us. I never took my eyes off Chloe, she slowly turned her head and looked at the slide show that was playing. I had called Amy and she helped me set it up with pictures of Chloe with them and her mother, there were also pictures of Jasmine and I with her. Once that video ended Chloe turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"Like the memories that have been up until now I would love to continue making them, only I hope you would except this" I told her pointing to the box, she walked over to it and opened

"Oh Mai God Alek!" she said, I could hear a few Mai laughing and others whispering. She turned and looked at me with a smaller box in her hand that was open. I walked over to her and took the box, got on one knee and took out the ring.

"Chloe King would you give me the honor of being my wife?" I asked her

"YES!" she yelled and jumped into my arms, the Mai clapped while Jasmine and Valentina made their way to us with huge smiles on their faces.

"Cognates" Jasmine said

"I'm so happy for you" Valentian told us

"Thank you" I said smiling at them, Chloe went and gave them a hug. As we made our way down to the center of the dance room we got Congratulations along the way.

"Now, the future husband and wife will start the ball with the first dance" Valentina said

Chloe had been the one to point out the song but never really thought about it being our song, a few months back before we got together Chloe, Jasmine and I were walking to Chloe's house. We had passed by a store, they were playing a song and Chloe stopped to listen. Jasmine and I thought she was nuts but the song was nice, it actually went with me and Chloe a lot.

_What if I never knewWhat if I never found youI'd never have this feeling in my heartHow did this come to beI don't know how you found meBut from the moment I saw youDeep inside my heart I knewBaby your my destinyYou and I were meant to beWith all my heart and soulI give my love to have and holdAnd as far as I can seeYou were always meant to be my destiny_

"Alek, the song.." Chloe started

"Remember when we heard it? I thought it would be the best song for us" I told her, she smiled_I wanted some one like youSomeone that I could hold on toAnd give my love until the end of timeBut forever was just a word, just a wordSomething I'd only heard aboutBut now your always there for meWhen you say forever I'll believe_

_Baby your my destinyYou and I were meant to beWith all my heart and soulI give my love to have and holdAnd as far as I can seeYou were always meant to be my destinyMaybe all we need is just a little faithCause baby I believe that love will find a wayBaby your my destinyYou and I were meant to beWith all my heart and soulI give my love to have and holdAnd as far as I can seeFrom now until eternityYou were always meant to beMy destinyYour my destiny_

Once the song was over Chloe and I kissed while we heard people clapping, we pulled away and looked around. Chloe blushing and smiling, I looked at Valentina and she nodded at me for us to stand by her side.

"Attention everyone, the purpose of this gathering was for the Uniter to be met by the prides. At this moment you have the chance to ask her questions and get the know her" Valentina said while Chloe and I walked to her

"Alek, I don't do good talking in front of people" Chloe whispered to me

"You will do fine, I'll be right there" I told her holding her hand, she looked at me and nodded

"Uniter, Erika from Montana pride. Can you please tell us how the San Francisco pride has protected you" she asked

"Well, they have a consent eye on me. I cant leave with out letting any of them know where I am going. I have my protectors with me at all times even at school" Chloe told her

"Then how is that you lost a life?" a guy asked

"Your are?" Chloe asked

"Dan same pride" he said

"Me losing a life had nothing to do with the lack of protection. I lost a life before we knew that I was Mai" she said

"How do you not know your Mai?" Dan asked, is this guy stupid. Why are they being so harsh?

"I wasn't raised by Mai's, I was raised by humans and they don't know anything about Mai" she said

"But you must have known that your were different at some point" Erika said

"Yes I did, but just because I thought I was different doesn't mean that the first thing to my mind was that I was born from a race never before seen by human kind" Chloe said, I could tell she was getting annoyed with the questions. I turned and looked at Jasmine she was getting mad was well, I wanted to jump off the stage and punch people.

"Have you thought about going to another pride, maybe under a different pride leader?" Dan asked

CHLOE POV

I was getting ready to slap people for all the stupid questions they were asking, but I think Dan's questions were bothering me the most.

"Have you thought about going to another pride, maybe under a different pride leader?" Dan asked

"Who's pride? Yours?" I asked

"That could be a good choice" he said smiling at me

"Ok, the questions stop now" I said

"But Uniter I haven't asked my questions" a guy said

"Yeah me either" some lady to my left said

"Are they going to be about me or how bad of a job San Francisco pride is doing in protecting me?" I asked

"The second one?" the guy said, well more like asked

"Alright, like I said questions are over. I know why you are all here, you think that if you can make me change my mind about staying with the San Francisco pride that I might want to go and join yours. The pride that controls the Uniter, controls the Mai's or whatever it is you think. No one controls me, I am Chloe King, not just the Uniter. You want me to be a part of your pride but you wont take 2 minutes to get to know me. Who I am, what are the most important people to me, my likes and dislikes. Non of you know that, but Valentina does. She has been by my side helping me figure this out, she has never treated me like a child or as just the Uniter." I said looking at Valentina

"And to answer your question Dan, no I have never thought about going to another pride because I am happy where I am at, my leader has been through hell and back just like my protectors, mostly because of actions I have taken with out thinking and they have still supported me and been there for me. My leader is a strong women and I rather be under no one if it isn't her" I said, I heard whispers but paid no attention to them.

"Thank you for visiting and I hope we can meet again under different situation, have a nice evening" I told them and got off the stage with Alek right behind me.


	17. Chapter 15

ALEK POV

The prides were being hard on Chloe and us, I mean sure she lost a life but what can we do. Chloe was stressed out just like the rest of us, so much is being asked of her and no one has stopped to ask Chloe what she wants. There was something also bothering her but I nor Jasmine wanted to push her, she would tell us when she was ready.

"Alek can we go home?" she asked

"Let me talk to Valentina and see what she says" I told her before walking over to our leader

"Excuse me, Valentina I just…" some guy cut me off

"You're the Uniter's protector, right?" he asked

"Yes sir" I said looking at him, he reminded me of the bad lady in Harry Potter. You know that one, she likes a lot of cats. Well her but the guy version of her and half bald.

"Well lets hope you do a better job at being her husband then her protector" he said

"I'm sorry?" I said but it came out more like a question, who is the fat umpa lumpa?

"Yes since you cant protect her, let's see if you can be faithful to her" he told me

"Richard, enough" a lady next to him said

"Excuse him, he just doesn't know when to keep his opinions to him self" she said

"He should learn, some people wont take kindly to him insulting them" I told her

"Your Aleksandr Petrov, your next in line to be the leader of the London Pride. I knew your parents, they would be very proud of you" she told me

"Thank you ma'am" I said before turning back to Valentina

"Valentina, Chloe wants to know if she can go home?" I asked

"Sure, I guess that's ok. Make sure you and Jasmine are with her" she told me

"Ok, goodnight and excuse me" I said stepping away from them

"Chloe, Where's Chloe?" I asked Jasmine since she was standing where Chloe was

"She went to the bathroom" she told me

"Ok, Valentina said we can go home" I told her

"Thank Bassett, let me go get her" she said, after 5 minutes they both walked out

"Home?" Chloe asked

"Yes, home" I told her, she smiled at me and we left.

"Chloe is everything ok?" Jasmine asked once we were in the elevator

"I have to tell you guys something but I don't know how" she said looking down

"Well how about we all change first and meet in the living ok" I said, they nodded

Once inside everyone went to their room and changed, I put some sweats and a regular shirt. I walked out and found Jasmine sitting on the couch, she put some shorts and a tank top. After some time Chloe came out with her laptop, she put the same thing Jasmine did.

"Ok lets talk" I said sitting next to Chloe

"Well earlier today I got an email from my dad" she said looking down

"Chloe isn't your dad.." I stopped and looked at he

"Dead? I don't know, he left when I was 6 and we never heard from him again" she told us

"But you got an email from him?" Jasmine asked

"I have been getting them since my birthday, short and simple. This is the first one that we actually writes a lot" she said handing me the computer, Jasmine came to stand behind me so we could read the email together. After a few minutes of reading, well I re-read it like 3 times to make sure I understood what it was saying Jasmine went and sat down

"Chloe, your mom?" she asked

"Yeah" Chloe said

"Does she know that your.." she stopped

"I don't think so, if she did she wouldn't have let me leave the house" she told me

"But she's your mom, maybe she did it to protect you" Jasmine said

"I think she does know" I said looking up from the computer

"How do you know that?" Chloe asked

"Well the order knows who you are and knows were you live, they must have made the connection and figured out that she was your mother. They have a plan Chloe and she's part of it" I said, I know its hard but I had to tell her. Maybe her letting Chloe was just for that, to make us think that she doesn't know and that way set a trap for us.

"You think?" Jasmine asked

"Let's talk to Valentina when she gets here and see if there is anything she knows or can find out" I said

"Ok" Chloe said

"Chloe are you sure you want to know this?" Jasmine asked

"Look I gave up thinking that my life could be normal and that I can date a regular guy. This is my life, you guys are my family and I will protect you before any one else. Who wants regular when they can have extraordinary" she said smiling

"Ok, I'll tell Valentina when she gets home" I said looking at her

"Good because I am dead and I would love to go to bed" she said before standing up

"Yeah we will have guest for tomorrow" Jasmine said

"Right" I told her

"Good night you guys" Chloe said before leaving to her room

"Night" Jasmine and I said together, we listened to make sure Chloe was already in the room

"Alek what are you thinking?" Jasmine asked me, I told her what I thought

"Think about Jazz, its perfect who would suspect her mother" I said

"You have a point but this is going to crush Chloe if its true" she said

"Don't you think I know that, the last thing I want to do is hurt her or see her hurt but we need to know. Jasmine we need to be on high alert about this" I told her, we heard the door open and turned to find Valentina coming in

"Your guys are up late, I thought you would be sleeping already" she said walking towards us

"Yeah we were waiting for you to get home" Jasmine said

"Oh and why is that?" she asked raising up an eyebrow

"Chloe showed us something that I think we should talk to you about but Chloe was tired so I told her I would talk to you" I said

"Ok I'm listening" she said sitting down

Jasmine and I started to tell her what the email said, who it was from, when then emails started, everything. After we finished I told Valentina what I thought about what Chloe's mom did about telling her to leave the house.

"Well this is something I did not expect" she said

"Neither did we" I told her

"I'll make some called, have some Mai's follower her and see what we can find out. Chloe has to stay away from her for the time being, no communication what so ever" she told us

"Ok" we said

CHLOE POV

Once I left to my room I sat on my bed thinking about everything, Alek and Jasmine don't know but I could hear them. At the party I heard while a short fat guy said mean things to Alek about being a better husband then protector. Now they are talking about having my mom set me up, well she's not really my mom and Valentina go there. My real mother died protecting me along with my father, those are the people that I have to stand up for. The Mai every where have been hurt and killed by the Order, the Mai that are standing by my side protecting me, the Mai that are outside right now watching over me and healing the one's that get hurt because of me. It took me some time to realize but this is my race and I am their Uniter, its about time I started acting like. No more running away, no more hiding because hearing something is going to make me cry. If I want to break down, it will be when I am in the shower washing off the dirt and blood from the fight that happened earlier in the day and it will happen once the two races have been united. I went to bed determined to be the Uniter I was suppose to be from the beginning.

"Morning Chloe" Jasmine said as I walked to the kitchen

"Morning" I said still a little sleepy

"Sleep good?" she asked

"Kind of, but its no big deal. What are we doing today?" I asked

"Well we are going to meet up with the brats and go training" she told me

"Great" I said like if some one told me I had a pop quiz in history

"Get dressed, Alek should be getting up soon too" she said while sipping her coffee

"Coffee first then shower" I told her, she laughed at me

"Fine by me" she said before getting up to wash out her cup. I finished my coffee and went to the room to get dressed. Since we were training I got out my work out clothes, I put on some black tight workout fishermen that had a blue line going down the side of each leg, a blue tank top that matched the pants, my tennis, and I pulled my hair up in a high pony tail. I walked out to the living finding Jasmine and Alek ready.

"Any one got water?" I asked grabbing my small towel

"Yeah I have them" Alek said

"Morning" I said to him smiling

"Morning" he said before giving me a kiss

"Ok love birds lets go, I already texted this people the location and they are waiting" Jasmine said

"I don't get why we have to train with them" I said

"Their parents asked for it, I guess to see how we train you and if your any good" Alek said

"I'll show them any good, I have so much emotion in me that I want to let it out" I said

"Good then lets get this out of the way" Jasmine said

"Yeah the faster we finish the faster we can get home and away from them" I said

I thought they would have left after last night, but I guess I was wrong. We had to train with Sam, Sean, Derik, and Justin. There was already conflict with Sam so lets see how this is going to play out.

"Nice of you guys to join us" Sam said when we go there, Jasmine had picked a open space outside the city behind some woods.

"Good to see you too, had a nice night? Mines was great, thank you for asking" I told him

"Good morning Chloe" he said with a flirty smile, I walked pass him with out looking his way but by the sound of his voice you could tell

"Wipe the smile off" I told him

"Let's do this" Justin said

"Who wants to go first?" Sean asked. Jasmine looked at me, I wanted a piece of Sam and a shot to shut him up so did Alek.

"I'll go" I said

"Nice Uniter goes first against who?" Sean said

"I'll pick Sam, lets see what Montana has" I said still with no smile on my face

"Oh kitty you cant handle this" he said walking to stand in front of me

"Let's see, for what I know Alek is the best fight and I was able to bring him down" I said

"Hey I was not paying attention" Alek said

"If you can sleep better at night then I'll agree" I told him with a smile

"Ready" Sean said

"Take your stands" Jasmine said smiling

"GO" Justine said.


	18. Chapter 16

**I DONT OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING**

* * *

><p>CHLOE POV<p>

"GO" Justine said

Sam ran at me, I stepped to the side at the last minute and he fumbled a bit before getting his balance back. I was able to block every punch and kick he send at me, there were a few hits I was able to land on him but other then that he blocked as well.

"Your good" he said while trying to catch his breath

"Learned from the best" I said standing straight up

We went at it once more but this time he brought his all into it, as if this was a real fight. His eyes turn to slits and his claws were out.

"Stop" Jasmine said but neither of us listened, we just kept fighting.

He punched me but I lowered my self, I rounded my leg and brought him down. He jumped up fast and went to cut me with his claws but I lowered my self again like if I was doing the limbo, once I got up my face met his fist. I fell back a moment but regained my self back just in time to block his round house kick.

"STOP!" Jasmine yelled this time, the guys were already standing between us

"What?" I asked

"Chloe your hurt" Jasmine said, Alek was behind me so he hadn't seen my face but once she said that he was in front of me before I could breath

"You ok?" he asked

"Fine, really I didn't feel it" I said

"What's your problem? We are suppose to be training not hurting each other" Alek said once he turned and looked at Sam

"We were training" Sam told him

"That's not how we do it here" Jasmine said

"If you don't give it your all then your not truly prepared for an attack" Sam said

"What ever, we are done" Alek said while dragging me back to the house

"Alek, we have to train" I told him

"Not like that, I wont let you get hurt and if I don't leave now I will rip out his heart" he said, I could feel the anger coming off him.

Once we were home Alek went to get the first aid kit, Valentina was sitting next me watching me.

"Chloe are you sure your ok?' she asked

"Yes, where is Jasmine?" I asked since Alek took me we didn't wait for her and she wasn't home yet.

"I had another Mai go pick her up and drop off the boys" she told me, I just nodded. Alek came and clean the cut on my lip.

"Valentina did Alek talk to you?" I asked

"About your mother? Yes he did and I have people watching her now but Chloe are you sure you want to know the information good or bad?" she asked

"Yes" I told her

"If your sure" she said

"Valentina your right, my family and friends don't fit in with my new life. Paul and Amy are my best friends and they have accepted me for who I am but my mother doesn't have to no matter what. She chose that, now if she is part of the Order then I have to choose as well my race or her and to tell you the truth, I pick my race. My mother is my mother and nothing will chance that but once she picked them over me she lost what ever was left between us." I told her. I had spend the majority of the night thinking about this. Yes she is the only mother I knew but not the only I had or have. My birth mother gave her life for me and I bet in a different situation Meredith would to or would have but right now I'm not just Chloe, I'm the Uniter and a Mai. Its who I am and who I will be, everything I knew and cared for is gone. My life is this and I have to accept it, along with not talking to Brian and keeping Amy and Paul safe but that is a choice I will let them make.

"Chloe you know that being a full Mai you give up everything you had before" she told me

"Yes I know, I will give Amy and Paul the choose if they want to continue being a part of my life or not" I told her

"Ok, once I get word I will let you know" she said

"Thank you" I told her, she got up and left to her office. Alek was in the kitchen so I walked over to him, he looked at me like was sorry I was going through this.

ALEK POV

I was listening to Chloe and was completely surprised that she had chosen this like. I know it means a lot her, her human life but she's not human anymore. She has to start learning that, she needs to stop doing stupid things. But I'm sorry she has to go through this, I would give anything to take that stress away from her. Being the Uniter is something that none of us understand and she is going into it head first.

"Alek I know what your thinking" she said was she sat on a stole.

"What?" I asked

"That your sorry" she told me, how the hell does this girl know this? I asked me self.

"Chloe its just.." she cut me off

"Its just nothing, this is who I am and this is what I picked. Deal with it buddy, your stuck with me" she said smiling

" I wouldn't have it any other way" I said getting close to her, she looked up at me and smiled

"Has any one ever told you that you're a close talker" she said looking down again

"Just you" I told her, I put my figures under her chin and made her look at me.

"If you kiss, I will tackle you both" Jasmine said, we turned to look at her as she was walking in

"Hungry?" I asked

"Starving" they both said

"What do you have in mind?" I asked them

"Pasta" Chloe said

"I wouldn't mind some pasta tonight" Jasmine told us while sitting next to Chloe

"Ok white or red sauce?" I asked

"White please" Chloe answered

"With Chicken" Jasmine said, the two girls started laughing

"Ok, you get the chicken and I'll start the pasta" I told Jasmine, since Chloe's mom hardly cooked she always made a comment about not knowing how to cook. Once we were half way through with the food, Chloe started to set the table.

"Pasta?" Valentina asked

"Yes, are you going to join us?" I asked

"Yes, it would be nice to have a family dinner" she said helping Chloe

"Havent had those in a while" Jasmine said

"We should try with every time we are all home, even if its take out" Chloe said

"That would be nice" Valentina told her

We sat down to eat, there was small talk and laughter. That is something that we haven't had in a while, we use to just order food or everyone cooked for them selves. Chloe being has started to change things, we started to act like a family. The only thing that worried me is when the Mai come to inform Valentina about Chloe's mom, she says that she wants to hear it but I don't know if she can deal with it. We heard Valentina's phone ring in the office.

"I'll go get that" Valentina said while getting up

"We all done?" Jasmine asked

"Yeah" I said looking at Chloe

"Ok, Chloe you pick up the table and I'll set the dishwasher" Jasmine said

"Me?" I asked, Jasmine knew I hated doing the dishes

"TV Mr. we can handle this" Chloe told me before giving me a kiss on the cheek

"You got it Boss Lady" I told her laughing, after the girls finished they joined me in the living.

"Movie?" Chloe asked

"Which one?" I asked her, Jasmine and Chloe got up to pick

"Yeah this one" I heard Jasmine say, Chloe walked to the DVD player and popped the movie in.

"You guys are going to have to watch that later" Valentina said as she entered the living room

"What happened? Who was it?" I asked

"It was the guys I assigned to follow Chloe's mom, they are on their way here with the information and pictures" she siad looking at Chloe

"Perfect" she siad.

A few minutes later 2 Mai guys knocked on the door, Valentina opened and asked them to sit down. We were all waiting in the dinning table.

"Hello" Chloe siad

"Uniter, it's a pleasure to meet you" one guy said

"Chloe, this is James and Robert" Valentina said pointing to each, I had met them before.

"Alek, Jasmine good to see you" James said. Jasmine was blond, blue eyes, brad shoulders, he was able my height. Robert was the opposite with black hair, brown eyes, a little skinnier but still pretty buff.

"Hi" Jasmine said while I just gave a nod

"Please tell me what you know, Valentina says you have pictures" Chloe told them

"Yes, here" Robert said giving Chloe a camara. She started looking through the pictures.

"These were taken when?" she asked

"Today, she had a meeting with some one from the Order. Robert followed while I stayed in the house in case some one came" James said

"A meeting with how?" Valentina asked. I looked over at Chloe, she was still looking through the pictures

"OH MAI GOD!" Chloe said with her mouth open

"What?" I asked, Jasmine and I got up and stood behind her to see what she was looking at.

"That's something I would have not seen coming" Jasmine siad, I couldn't believe it my self. I wasn't completely shocked but still now knowing, still surprises you

"Who is it?" Valentina asked

"Brian" Chloe said.


	19. LETTER!

ATTENTION READERS I AM GOING TO FINISH ALL OF THE STORIES, I'M JUST GOING TO CONCENTRATE ON ONE AT A TIME. RIGHT NOW I'M RE-READING THEM AND WRITTING THE OUTLINE FOR THE NEW CHAPTERS BUT I WILL ONLY BE UPDATEING ONE STORIE AT A TIME. MY FRIEND HAS ALSO ASKED ME TO DO A MORTAL INSTRUMENT STORY SO IM FOCUSING ON THAT AND I AM ALMOST DONE WITH IT BUT DONT WORRY THE CHLOE AND ALEK STORIES ARE MY NUMBER ONES. ANOTHER THING I HAVE GOTTEN ADDICTED TO TEEN WOLF, LOVE IT. SO I HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN SOME IDEAS WRITTEN DOWN SO IF ANY OF YOU LIKE TEEN WOLF PLEASE CHECK OUT THE STORY WHEN I START IT.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.


End file.
